Summertime Sadness
by Makoto-Ayanami
Summary: Te conocen como el "Demonio Uchiha", estas dentro de los criminales mejor recompensados de la historia, has asesinado a miles de personas y ahora planeas vengarte de Konoha ¿que te detiene?. Hinata Hyuga, el amor de su infancia y una calurosa primavera vienen de la mano con una extraña obsesión. SASUHINA -
1. Más loco que ayer

Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto Shippuden/Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_Encontrarte__ en algún, aunque sea muy tarde_

_tantos odios para curar, tanto amor descartable._

_Escucharte a mi lado hablar aunque estemos distantes_

_es el mundo tan poco sensual que no pudo aliviarme._

_Vos sos mi obsesión quisiera atraparte_

_vos sos mi destrucción_

_¡No puedo dejar de pensar!_

**-SUMMERTIME SADNESS-**

* * *

**Capitulo**** 1:**_ "Más loco que ayer"_

_**L**_a sensación de volver a estar en Konoha tal vez haya sido una de las más contradictorias que le haya tocado vivir en su vida. Sentía una suerte de odio y a la vez melancolía. Realmente volvía a pisar ese suelo, el mismo que tal vez estaría pisando ella... o no. En su mente se proyectaba la pelea con su hermano una y otra vez.

_Mierda, alguien debería quemar este lugar hasta los cimientos. _Pensó

La mente de Sasuke estaba muy alejada de esa cantina en donde se encontraba sentado, frente a la barra, encapuchado. Nadie sospechaba que el Demonio Uchiha se encontraba en las inmediaciones del lugar y si por su descuidada distracción alguien lo notaba ¿realmente importa?. Aniquilaría a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-No hace falta acabar con nadie, con que pongas atención y escuches nos basta- Tobi a su lado, le hablaba con una serenidad realmente admirable ya que se encontraban espiando y recaudando información en la boca del lobo. Sus capuchas eran la delgada linea que separaba sus identidades de todos esos asquerosos aldeanos.

-¿Ahora puedes leer mentes? felicitaciones. No hay nada que nos pueda servir en este basurero, deberíamos irnos- un suspiro salio de la boca de Sasuke.

-Seria excelente pero no, no puedo- El enmascarado sin dejar de mirar al frente bebió otro sorbo de te y sonrió para si mismo.

Inesperadamente la puerta del local se abrió e hizo su aparición un jounin con expresión entre sorpresa y alegría - ¡No lo creerán jamás, Itachi Uchiha ha muerto en manos de su hermano menor!- Sasuke quedo inmóvil mirando al frente, su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse al mismo tiemblo que temblaba y su mano se cerró en forma de puño. Activó su sharingan.

- Solo cálmate. No seria ninguna novedad que estas lacras festejen la muerte de tu hermano- Tobi posó su mano derecha en el hombro de su compañero, mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo que ninguno de los presentes noten el desliz del Uchiha. Sasuke asintió, desactivo el Sharingan y prosiguió a escuchar autoconveciendose de que no seria muy inteligente desatar su furia, no ahora, era muy pronto.

- Deberían haberse matado al mismo tiempo, aun ese niño sigue por ahí quien sabe donde, causando problemas. Pero mientras tanto ¡Que marche una ronda para todos!- Exclamó el cantinero. A lo que todos los presentes respondieron con un - ¡Si!-

- ¿Quien sabe? tal vez este aquí entre nosotros escuchándonos ¿no es un demonio?- Los aldeanos y jounin se burlaban entre risotadas y tragos de alcohol en cantidad. Sentían la necesitad de celebrar.

Sasuke dejó salir una risa casi imperceptible pero tenebrosa, imaginaba el rostro de cada uno de esos insectos mientras el filo de su katana rasgaba la carne y arterias de sus cuellos, uno ... por uno. Tobi al ver su enajenada expresión imagino que tal vez los aldeanos no estaban tan equivocados, tal vez si se trate de un demonio...

**_•.•.•.•_**

**_D_**ebia darse prisa y llegar a la cantina así podría luego ir a su casa a descansar. Había sido una misión sencilla pero lejana. Siendo ella tan gentil se había ofrecido para entregar ella misma el pergamino a el dueño del local.

-Gracias hime, eres toda una dulzura- La incomodaba cuando Kiba le hablaba así, la ponía nerviosa, el calor subía a sus mejillas. Los peor de todo era que siempre lo hacia cuando se encontraban solos, ya que Shino se había retirado muy apurado apenas pisaron el suelo de Konoha "tenia asuntos pendientes" se excusó.

-No..no hay de que Kiba-kun- No entendía por que el en estos últimos meses se comportaba así. Pero podía suponerlo ... No, claro que no. El era su amigo ¿como podía imaginar semejante cosa?. Sacudió su cabeza, se libró de pensamientos inadecuados y partió apresuradamente hacia la cantina.

-Hasta mañana entonces Hinata- Saludó resignado. No entendía si Hinata no leía las palabras entre lineas o solo se hacia la tonta. Últimamente se estaba inclinando por la segunda opción. Y entre pensamientos continuó hacia el hogar del clan Inuzuka junto con Akamaru quien no dejaba de mirarlo extrañado.

_********__•.•.•.•_

_**H**_inata ingresó a la cantina casi sin aliento, saludo cordialmente y se acercó a la barra del lugar. Tomó asiento junto a dos personas encapuchadas. No le extraño la vestimenta de estos ya que allí había buena comida y muchos extranjeros se acercaban a almorzar allí durante su estadía en Konoha. Notó rápidamente el clima de festividad pero no se animo a preguntar los motivos.

-Aquí tiene su pergamino señor- Extendió la mano por encima de la barra, acercándole el objeto.

- Misión cumplida Hinata, no se podía esperar menos de una Hyuga, gracias - le sonrió amablemente el cantinero.

Ambos hablaban acerca de la misión en cuestión sin saber que el hombre encapuchado que estaba a su lado escuchaba y analizaba atentamente cada palabra que ellos pronunciaban.

-¿Bebes algo Hinata? yo invito, hoy Konoha esta de fiesta-

- Agua, gracias. La Hyuga lucia su sonrisa amable de siempre.

- ¿No sabes lo que ha ocurrido verdad? es que recién llegas. Itachi Uchiha fue asesinado- sonreía alegremente mientras servia el vaso.

-¿Que?- fue lo único que pudo responder, estaba pasmada, no imaginaba quien seria tan fuerte como para acabar con el criminal más buscado de Konoha, de todos modos, ningún tipo de muerte le alegraba, no veía el por que de festejar. El había sido un aldeano de Konoha después de todo y ese sentimiento de horror, Sasuke, lo pudo percibir al instante.

-¡Lo que estas escuchando! su hermano, el demonio, acabo con el-

Hinata posó sus manos en su pecho y en forma de susurró dijo -Sasuke-kun, entiendo el dolor que estas sufriendo- Y se retiró del lugar caminando lentamente, mirando el suelo, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke, boquiabierto, no dejó de mirarla ni un segundo hasta que ella atravesó la cantina, estaba realmente impactado.

-¿Es una Hyga? increíble, esos se caracterizan por ser fríos y calculadores- Tobi miró al Uchiha un poco confundido.

-Hmp. Siempre fue una debilucha. Iré a tomar aire, este lugar es un verdadero asco-

Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

**_•.•.•.•_**


	2. Fantasma

Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto Shippuden/Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_Y harto de buscarte siempre a oscuras_  
_y de volverme puro hielo_  
_tiré toda mi vida a la basura,_  
_y ni las ratas se la comieron._

**-SUMMERTIME SADNESS-**

* * *

**Capitulo**** 2: "**_Fantasma_**"**

**_E_**se aire fresco que traía la primavera hacia que la vuelta de Hinata a casa sea de lo más agradable. Pero llevaba con ella un nudo amargo en la garganta y no podía evitar pensar en Sasuke y en su difunto hermano. Así era ella, sufría por todos, hasta por quienes no conocía. Era uno de esos días soleados en los cuales vale la pena salir a caminar por las calles de Konoha y disfrutar sus paisajes. Pero ella estaba totalmente ensimismada.

Ella a diferencia del resto, tenia una impresión diferente del sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, el jamás había sido grosero con ella a pesar de su aspecto duro y semblante serio. Así fue como el primer recuerdo llegó volando a su mente:

Ahí estaba ella, había estado todo el día anterior preparando ese ungüento y quería entregarselo a Naruto antes de que ingresen al bosque de la muerte, temía más por la salud de el que por la propia y tal vez que el rubio lo llevara consigo la haría sentirse un poco más tranquila. Naruto totalmente emocionado e impaciente por ingresar a ese gran reto , la ignoró completamente dejándola en una humillante posición ante los ojos del Uchiha.

−Se lo daré al idiota− miró agriamente a Naruto, tomo el recipiente y se fue con el.

Hinata no tuvo palabras, pero no se sorprendió. Sasuke solía tener pequeñas actitudes bondadosas para con ella. A menudo lo descubría mirándola fijamente en el salón de clase, a veces hasta ponerla nerviosa. Ella era la única en la academia que nunca había recibido una agresión verbal por parte de el.

_A pesar de mis conjeturas Sasuke siempre me ha resultado una buena persona_. Y de repente un último recuerdo vino a su mente: El día que el Uchiha desertó Konoha. Quizá uno de los días mas extraños de los que le había tocado vivir. La lagrimas de Sakura e Ino, la desesperación de Naruto, la serenidad de Kiba. Pero por sobre todo la noche anterior, cuando se llevó un enorme susto al detectar una sospechosa presencia en su habitación mientras dormía y al activar su Byakugan desapareció sin dejar rastro.

_********__•.•.•.•_

_**S**_e encontraba en uno de los pasadizos más oscuros de Konoha, yacía recargado contra uno de los arboles mas viejos, sabia que ella tomaría esa camino tarde o temprano, al menos cuando era niña lo hacia. Su mente era una maquina imparable, exclusivo motor de sus actos impulsivos.

−Hinata Hyuga ¿he? ¿quien lo diría? y dice comprender mi sufrimiento− suspiró − la futura líder del clan más prestigioso de Konoha dice comprender mi sufrimiento. Quien vive rodeada de toda su familia y amigos, dice entender mi sufrimiento ¡que carajo puede saber ella de mi! − río − seguramente se casó con ese idiota chico perro, el Inuzuka, y se ríen a mi espaldas como todos los insectos de la cantina. ¡Todos se ríen de nosotros hermano! no soportaban saber que los Uchiha eramos los más fuertes, que teníamos el control de todo. ¡Se ríen de nosotros! ¡lo están disfrutando!− Su cabeza no se detenía, pero aun en este estado, intento calmarse − Y esa maldita Hyuga− murmuró − esta feliz y finge sufrir por nosotros para aparentar ser una asquerosa piadosa ¡maldita hipócrita! ¡malditos Hyugas! vamos a ver que tan diga de tu trono eres princesa − Soltó una tenebrosa carcajada, para luego desaparecer.

_********__•.•.•.•_

_**E**_ra usual, pero aun en sus diecinueve años, no lograba acostumbrarse. Había llegado a la parte que más odiaba del trayecto: era un pasillo creado por los mismos árboles, la frondosidad dejaba el lugar en penumbras a pesar de cualquier horario. Desértico, tétrico, escalofriante. Ingresó como siempre sin activar su Byakugan, hasta alguien como Hinata tenia un mínimo de orgullo y se avergonzaría saber que alguien podría descubrirla usar una técnica ocular tan poderosa para atravesar únicamente una zona oscura, la tildarían de cobarde y tenia una reputación que cuidar. Al menos, eso era lo único que aprendió de su clan.

Luego de caminar fijando su lúgubre mirada en el suelo, un ruido en la copa de los arboles la puso en alerta. El viento, pensó. Siguió su camino pero esta vez aligero su marcha "por si acaso". Otro crujiente ruido la obligó voltearse rápidamente. Mierda, como odiaba ese lugar. Suspiró aliviada al no ver absolutamente nada. Retomó su mirada al frente y se encontró con algo que la dejó petrificada: Dos ojos negros, hipnóticos y fríos, se clavaron en los suyos; se encontraban tan cerca que no pudo siquiera atinar a moverse. En tanto, estos comenzaron a volverse rojos, aspas negras símiles a las de un molino comenzaron a girar en ellos. ¿Realmente los demonios existían? creyó estar en presencia de uno de esos mitológicos seres del infierno. Absolutamente consternada y horrorizada intentó, temblorosa, retroceder pero en el intentó se topó con algo aun más escalofriante: el filo de una katana contra la parte posterior de su cuello, amenazaba con degollarla en cuestión de segundos. Tragó en seco al sentir el frió metal rozar la sensibilidad de su piel, en tanto los mortíferos ojos la observaban inmóviles, ocultándose en la oscuridad de una capucha negra.

−¿Por que no me sorprende?− pudo reconocer, atónita, esa severa voz− tus reflejos siempre han sido lentos, impropios de un Hyuga, claro esta − era improbable, nadie podría violar la seguridad de la aldea, siquiera alguien como el.

Verla en ese estado de estupefacción le causo un enorme oleaje de placer. Le hizo pensar que se había vuelto en una de las mujeres más hermosas que vio en su corta vida. Disipó este último pensamiento rápidamente.

−Co..conozco esa voz− se arriesgó a decir.

−¿Crees en los fantasmas Hyuga?− comenzó a deslizar su capucha con la intención de rebelar su identidad− o quizá debería decir ¿en demonios?− pronunció lentamente esta última pregunta.

− Saa..Sasu − sus perlados ojos no daban crédito a quien tenían frente.

− ¡Silencio! − interrumpió− Voy a decirte una sola cosa y pretendo que te quede bien en claro Hyuga.− sentenció− Nunca más vuelvas a pensar que puedes llegar a entender mi odio.

¿Que? ¿la había escuchado? ¿pero como?.

− De lo contrario te arrancaré la lengua y me la comeré.− soltó una soberbia carcajada el tiempo que enfundaba su katana y se daba media vuelta para retirarse.

− No..no es conmigo ¿verdad? si..siento lo que paso con.. con− se estaba compadeciendo de el.

−¿De quien?− la observo sobre la espalda− no digas que lo sientes. Esto a favorecido a tu honorable clan ¿no? al cual pronto lideraras, a costilla de la desaparición de el mio. No digas que lo sientes, los insectos de Konoha como tu, son incapaces de sentir −Siguió su marcha, antes de que el odio se apoderada como siempre de el. Los sentimientos encontrados al volver a verla, le podían jugar una mala pasada y en sus intenciones estaba solo asustarla, no asesinarla.

Por otro lado Hinata se encontraba estupefacta. La situación era extraña, pero nadie, siquiera el criminal más buscando de Konoha, le iba a decir quien era ella, solamente kami sabe de donde sacó las agallas para dar un paso al frente y decirle − No..no digas injurias, ya no soy la heredera de el clan−

−¡Son mentiras! −meditó un segundo, de espalda a ella aun y prosiguió− aunque pensándolo mejor, no seria ninguna sorpresa, ya que para esta aldea no fuiste más que un fantasma ¿sabes? − río − un pequeño e insignificante fantasma que corría al idiota, que por cierto nunca te vio, por que claro, eres torpe, inútil, irritable e invisible.

Fueron las últimas crueles y duras palabras que emitió antes de desaparecer entre las copas de los árboles, dejando a su paso, a una Hinata desorientada y dolorida. ¿Con que necesidad había hecho semejante acto?.

−Uchiha-san tiene razón− murmuró.

**_•.•.•.•_**


	3. Bajos mis ojos

**_¿Por que no puedes simplemente amarla?_**

**_¿Y por que ser un monstruo?_**

**Escape-Muse**

* * *

_Un fantasma, invisible, fantasma, invisible.. _Hinata era un ente que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba aproximándose a su casa, ya no importaba el sendero oscuro, el día soleado ni sus recuerdos del pasado.

**-Hina-chan! ¿que te ocurre? ¿viste un fantasma?-.** Kiba estaba sentado en la puerta de la mansión Hyuga curiosamente sin Akamaru, había olvidado comunicarle que se le había presentado una misión y ni Shino ni el podrían ir a entrenar al día siguiente como habían acordado.

- **Un demonio..**-. Susurró mientras se acercaba a el con la vista perdida en algún punto del horizonte.

**-¿Que? ¿Hinata te sientes bien? estás pálida-**. La cara de preocupación del Inuzuka aumentaba al no obtener respuesta de su compañera.

**-¿Otra vez tu padre? ya es suficiente para mi, le haré conocer mi opinión acerca de que te impongan el se..**

**-Basta kiba! .. Go-gomen, solo estoy cansada y necesito dormir. No te preocupes por mi, podré entrenar sola perfectamente, Arigato.-** Después de todo Kiba era el único que realmente se preocupaba por ella a toda hora.

**- Si algo pasa solo llámame y házmelo saber, por favor.- **No sabe bien que fue lo que la impulso a hacerlo, pero Hinata le dio un cálido abrazo a su compañero, nunca lo había hecho. Solo el le daba esa enorme sensación de protección. Aun más que su primo Neji que con todos sus asuntos como ANBU ya no compartía tanto tiempo con ella.

**-Hi-Hina..-**. El sonrojo de Kiba fue enorme, pero ella no lo percibió, solamente lo veía como un amigo y precisamente era de buenos amigos el abrazo que ella le brindaba, sin vergüenza.. se conocían desde pequeños.

-** Cu-cuidate Kiba-Kun-**. Y se marchó, dejando a su amigo atónito y con una sonrisa plena.

_Quizás algún día .._ pensó Kiba mientras se marchaba, no podía disimular la felicidad, haber sentido su cálido cuerpo envolviéndolo y sus finas manos en su espalda era más de lo que pedía... _Seas mía ._ Sin embargo algo lo preocupaba, algo no estaba bien en ella.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba ya fuera de Konoha, en la guarida en el bosque donde por el momento se hospedaba con sus compañeros. Esa noche no cenó se encerró en su habitación y recordó y analizo cada momento de lo vivido en el día. La Hyuga estuvo presente todo el tiempo. Había sido un grave error hacerle saber que se encontraba en la aldea, sus planes corrían peligro si las máximas autoridades se enteraban de su visita, era conveniente negociar con la muchacha. Además se daría el gusto de verla una vez más .. _Maldición. Hay otras cosas en las que pensar Uchiha, no te distraigas._

* * *

Hinata se sentía cansada, no estaba consiguiendo dormir, sus ojos picaban, su cabeza dolía y no paraba de trabajar. El día en que le informaron que seria ubicada en la rama secundaria de la familia y que Hanabi tomaría su lugar, la partida de Neji, el rencuentro con Sasuke.. había muchas cosas que quería explicarle y hacerle entender lo confundido que estaba pero, ¿como haría? si solo el hecho de pensar en el y en sus ojos llenos de frivolidad la aterraban. ¿Debería comunicarle a la Hokage su encuentro infortunio o esperar lo peor? ¿serle leal a un monstruo?... _esperar hasta mañana será la mejor opción._

* * *

Aun no había amanecido, pero Hinata se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo ocho. No había pegado un ojo y creyó mejor levantarse extremadamente para aprovechar el día, quería cansarse para dormir y olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido en estos meses. Hostigaba fuertemente un tronco mientras descargaba toda su frustración sin saber que desde lo alto de otra copa estaba siendo observada por dos ojos negros.

Sasuke observaba a la muchacha desatar toda su furia esperando el momento indicado para hacer su aparición.

El sol de esa mañana era mas fuerte de lo normal y el calor hacia pesados y lentos los movimientos de la Hyuga. _¿Por que no quitarse la chaqueta? nadie estaría ahí para verla con esa escandalosa blusa. _La dejó a su lado y prosiguío con su entrenamiento, claro que jamás permitiría que alguien la observara así, ni siquiera sus compañeros de equipo.

**-Interesante-**. Si bien el Uchiha era famoso entre las mujeres, quedo impactado al ver la figura de la dulce niña que cautivo su atención cuando apenas tenían 12 años. _Cara celestial y un cuerpo del infierno. _

-**¿Qu- que, haces aa-aquí Sa-sasuke -kk-un ?-**. Su manos realizaban un frenético movimiento para ocultar su cuerpo.

**- No hace falta, ya te vi**-. sonrió ladinamente.- **Y no pienso seguir haciéndolo .** Quiero hablar acerca de nuestro encuentro.

**-No-no lo diré-**. Miró hacia abajo, era imposible sostener semejante mirada.

**- Claro que no lo harás, me aseguraré de eso-.** Su semblante se volvió serio.

**-¿Co-como dice?** Hinata palideció, realmente temía de lo que Sasuke podría llegar a hacerle. Ya no era el de antes .

- **Te estaré vijilando todo el tiempo, cada instante mientras este en Konoha, si abres la boca la pasarás terrible, tu, tu hermanita, tu primo y quizá tu amigo perro.** Lo ultimo fue emitido con un tono de desprecio que Hinata logro percibir**.- Cuida cada cosa que hagas estas bajo mis ojos-.** Su sharingan se activo rápidamente y se apagó.

Después de escuchar estas palabras su visión se tornó borrosa ¿por que tantos problemas? ¿por que a ella? y luego perdió la conciencia. Quedó tendida, ya no se escondía detrás de sus manos, su cara estaba enrojecida y su largo pelo azulado contrastaba con el verde pasto.

_Quizá seguía siendo la misma niña inocente de antes ... ¿que dices Uchiha? no confíes en nadie._


	4. Impetuosidad

_**C**_reyó que al despertar estaría protegida en su casa. La realidad era que estaba en el mismo lugar donde cayó inconsciente unos minutos atrás pero por gracia divina esos ojos ya no la estaban intimidando, el ya no estaba más. Se paró de un salto _¿donde está? _suspiró aliviada_,_tomo su chaqueta y sintió vergüenza, comenzó a caminar hasta el arroyo con la mente totalmente en blanco, se inclinó y lavo su cara con agua, se sentó en la orilla, metió sus pies en el agua helada, no le importó.

_En el cielo no me quieren..._

Recordó que había quedado en almorzar con Kiba y Shino, sinceramente no quería escuchar ninguna anécdota de la misión matutina de sus compañeros ¿pero que más podía hacer?

En el trayecto de vuelta a casa miró constantemente hacia todos los ángulos posibles, se sentía observada todo el tiempo y creía ver dos ojos rojos mirándola por entre los árboles, estaba asustada. Llegó corriendo y así fue como subió la escaleras, cerró la ventana de su habitación e ingresó al baño, aseguró la puerta con dos vueltas de llave se aseguro también de que ningún demonio estuviera acechándola y se deshizo de su ropa. Se metió en la ducha: su mente estaba tan enrollada que no podía encontrar una solución para poder escapar de su gran problema.

_No puedo hablar, no puedo esconderme. ¿ Tal vez irme? ¿ a donde ? que haría sola.. estoy asustada, lo acepto . No se que pretende Sasuke y su enajenada mente.. ¿por que siempre se tuvo que comportar de esas formas tan extrañas conmigo? -_** ¿ Y si en este momento me esta observando? ha! estoy pensando en voz alta-.**_ Debo tranquilizarme ._

Salio más relajada se su habitación luego de cepillar su largo cabello y vestirse con ropa limpia, se negó a volver a usar la camiseta de red prefirió una negra de mangas cortas, ajustada pero sin escote.

**- ¿A donde te diriges Hinata?-.** Como un monumento, se cruzó a su padre en el patio de la mansión, se detuvo en seco.

**- Buenos días Padre, voy a reunirme con mi equipo-.** Le contestó estoica.** - ¿Necesita algo Padre?**

**- Por la tarde será la reunión, se decidirá el día de la imposición del sello-.** En ningún momento la serenidad en sus gestos o su tono de voz cambió.

**- Si Padre, Adiós-.** Y salio corriendo pensando que ya nada peor podía suceder, sabia que ese día estaba cerca y que su vida cambiaría rotundamente. ¿Pero acaso ya no estaba cambiando?.

* * *

**A**mablemente el mozo del lugar depositó en la mesa un delicioso almuerzo, el lugar estaba lleno de gente y había un clima cálido.

_Podria estar en cualquier lugar, pudo haber estado siguiendome..._

** ! Hey ! me has estado escuchando? si que estas actuando raro ultimamente-**. Kiba le daba un sorbo a su sopa mientras la miraba arqueando una ceja, a su lado Akamaru dormía en el piso.

**-. Hoy por la tarde de decidirá el día y la hora -.** La chica no miro a su compañero al rostro, quedo mirando con una triste expresión la mesa, aunque eso no era lo que la estaba preocupando del todo, la imposición del sello seria doloroso y triste pero realmente estaba preocupada por sus seres queridos: no dejaba de idear planes para protegerlos del demonio, todos fracasaban una y otra vez.

_Si solo tendría la inteligencia y astucia de Shikamaru.._

**- Estaremos contigo apoyándote-.** Le pareció ver una sonrisa cordial en Shino, aunque era difícil definir sus gestos ya que siempre ocultaba su rostro.

**- Claro que si, si no ya sabes que ¡puedes escaparte conmigo un tiempo Hina- Chan!-.** Kiba largo una fuerte carcajada, acompañado por la risa de su compañera, la hizo reír después de mucho tiempo. En ese instante se escucho un puñetazo contra una mesa cerca del baño pero lo mas extraño fue cuando Akamaru dio un salto y se paro poniéndose en posición de alerta.

**- ¿Que ocurre chico?-.** Kiba frotaba la cabeza de Akamaru e intentaba calmarlo**.- Solo son extranjeros malhumorados, no olfateo nada anormal-.** Miro a Shino quien se encontraba mirando fijamente a Hinata.

Hinata estaba temblando, logro percibir de quien se trataba, el estaba ahí vigilando, quizá hasta escuchando sus pensamientos.

**-De-debo ir al ba-baño, permiso.-** Se paro casi temblando y se encamino, miro de reojo al Sasuke que se encontraba encapuchado sentado en una mesa al lado de la puerta del baño. El sin mirarla se paró y la siguió, se percató que el Aburame los miraba desde la mesa pero poco le importó, si debía acabar con el para que no hable lo haría ahora o más tarde, eso no era lo que realmente le importaba después de todo, aunque se auto convenciera todo el tiempo de que si lo era.

Hinata se mojó la cara y se amarró el pelo, sabia que el venia detrás y quiso mostrar un porte firme digno de un Hyuga. En realidad no tenia ningún plan en mente después de tanto pensar, pero debía tomar cartas en el asunto y se estaba hartando.

**- Estas aterrorizada-.** Logró ver a Sasuke por el espejo, detrás de ella.**- No estaba siguiéndote, solo pase a comer algo pero ¿sabes? la comida es un asco, como todos aquí.- **Una sonrisa soberbia se marco en su rostro.

**- Solo hazlo.- **Se voltio y lo miro fijamente, sus piernas temblaban.

**- ¿Hacer que?-.** Su sonrisa de borró

**- Ma-matarme.-** Luego de hablar tragó en seco.

**- ¿Matarte?-.** Una escalofriante carcajada salio de su garganta.

**- Solo hazlo onegai.- **Sasuke volvió a poner un semblante hostil y arqueo una ceja.

**- Seria rápido y fácil ¿Como es que dices entender mi sufrimiento si deseas una muerte rápida y poco dolorosa?-. **Se acerco a centímetros de la chica, sus mismas palabras lo enrollaron y lo que empezó como una diversión estaba acabando por enfadarlo.

**-No entiendo por que haces todo esto. Yo no tengo la culpa de todo lo que te ha pasado Sasuke.- **No quería levantar la vista, sabia que se chocaría con esos duros ojos. Estaba completamente paralizada pero intentaba no tartamudear para no demostrar cobardía.

**- ¿Por que no escapas con el Inuzuka? hacen una linda pareja, tal vez lleguen lejos antes de que los mate a los dos.-** En su voz Hinata podía detectar nuevamente ese tono de desprecio que utilizaba siempre que se refería a su compañero de equipo.

**- Ki-kiba- kun es mi compañero, no somos pareja. Ba-basta Sasuke,O-onegai de-etente. **La cercanía del demonio la estaba haciendo tartamudear y peor aun, la estaba haciendo suplicar.

**-¿Entonces que tal con el idiota? ¿Ya corriste detrás de el? seguramente ni se percato de tu presencia. **Se estaba relajando nuevamente y posó sus dos manos en el mármol del lavatorio pasando sus dos brazos por encima de los hombros de Hinata, ya que el era mucho más alto que ella, de cierto modo la estaba acorralando.

**- N-anaruto-Kun es-esta esperando uu-un bebe de Sakura. N-no siento por el ma-más que admiracíon, mi-mis sentimientos se-se aclararon lu-luego de sa-saber de su re-relación con Sakura y estoy mu-muy feliz por ee-ellos. **La situación era de lo mas incomoda, siquiera podía pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, no sabia como todavía tenia fuerzas para hablar, sentía que en cualquier momento el podía hacerle cualquier cosa.

**- ¿Entonces quiere que acabe contigo justo en este lugar? o ¿ no estas intentando escapar desesperadamente de que te impongan el sello ?** Se había enterado recientemente de la situación de Hinata y su clan, decidió entrar al restaurante luego de verla ingresar con Kiba, no la había estado vigilando en ningún otro momento del día después de su encuentro por la mañana.

**-Será doloroso y triste para mi-. **Pensó que tal vez no seria tan mala idea que acabe con ella en ese instante y ahorrarse toda una vida de sufrimiento. Sasuke estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su fresco aliento chocar contra su frente.

**-Pero tu sabes entender el sufrimiento Hyuga, no hay de que preocuparse-. **Bajo su cabeza, así que quedaron frente a frente, mostró una sonrisa ladina. Pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía asustada y creyó que ya no iba a poder controlarse.

Hinata no lo soportó mas, ni la cercanía, ni la palabras inquisidoras y colapso: empezó a gritar** -¡¿Que pretendes Sasuke?¡ ¿Por que a mi? ¡¿Por que te ensañas de tal forma conmigo?! Yo solo quie... -.** En un movimiento letalmente veloz Sasuke poso sus labios sobre ella y la besó fuertemente. Hinata en forma de reflejo cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero cuando sintió esa presión en su boca abrió los ojos como dos platos: no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba. ¿ El demonio Uchiha, el chico amable corrompido por la mas intensa oscuridad, el asesino de su propio hermano, el frió y calculador aprendiz de Orochimaru la estaba besando?

El beso no duró mas que un minuto o dos, al separarse Sasuke no abandono su posición de aprisionamiento y quedo mirando a Hinata dedse arriba hacia abajo, serio, sin ningún tipo de expresión.

**- Ci-****cínico**-. Fue lo único que pudo decir Hinata que no salia de su estado de shock.

Sasuke luchaba por controlarse pero le estaba siendo imposible. Desde pequeño no pudo tolerar la idea de que la única niña que había llamado su atención ni siquiera lo miraba, la única entre tantas otras que lo acosaban no le prestaba ni el mas mínimo de atención.. no festejaba sus victorias si no que iba siempre detrás del idiota perdedor de Naruto cuando era derrotado olímpicamente por el. Pero si armaba un alboroto mayor alguien lo descubriría y tendría que hacer de ese lugar una carnicería para poder escapar sin ser visto. Pero en ese momento el sonrojo de Hinata le hizo perder la lucidez, ella seria suya finalmente.

_Al diablo los aldeanos, al diablo lo que Hinata piense, al diablo mi perfecto auto control._

Se avalanzo sobre ella y este segundo beso fue mucho mas violento que el primero, sus lenguas chocaron fuertemente, ella podía sentir sus enormes manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, mientras notaba un espeso liquido tibio caer por su cuello: sus labios estaban sangrando.

**-¡Basta! ¡detende por favor!- **Era una situación humillante y Hinata estaba entrando en pánico si es que ella hasta ese momento jamás había besado a un hombre ¿que rayos se suponía que debía hacer?

Sasuke separó sus labios de los de ella y comenzó a bajar por su cuello saboreando la sangre demarrada en este, _delicioso-_ pensó Sasuke mientras sus Sharingan se activaba, acto que hizo volver en si a Hinata que intento removerse para poder escaparse pero eso solo ocasionó que el Uchiha tome su dos manos y las sujete arriba de su cabeza contra el espejo, inclinandola en una incomoda posición.

**-¡Sueltame maldito loco!-** Jamás había maldecido a alguien que no se ella misma, pero la situación la superó y las palabras fluyeron casi sin pensarlas. Sasuke se detuvo en seco, retrocedió un paso y quedo mirándola con cara de incredibilidad.

Hinata le pego una bofetada mientras las lagrimas empezaban a fluir en su cara, luego su visión de volvió borrosa y sintió su transpiración volverse fría, ver a su agresor parado frente a ella con la boca entreabierta fue lo ultimo que recordó, cayo inconsciente.

Sasuke hizo dos pasos marcha atrás sin dejar de mirarla, dio media vuelta y se marchó rápidamente colocándose la capucha.


	5. La verdad

_**D**_espertó y tardo en reconocer en lugar en donde se encontraba, paredes blancas, ventanas grandes y un extraño aroma.

_Claro, ese olor... estoy en el hospital.. me desmaye después de ... ¡por kami!. _Y todo lo sucedido anteriormente se le vino a la mente como una explosión: El miedo a morir, la discusión, el beso, la sangre, los ojos rojos.. ¿el beso? cierto la había besado .. ¡pero que rayos pasaba con el!

**- Lindo susto me diste niña.** Kiba se encontraba sentado al lado de su cama, jamás en su vida había recordado verlo tan serio.

**-¿Ki-kiba?**. Aun veía borroso y su cabeza dolía: el golpe de la caída había sido duro.

**- El mismo. Seria bueno que no hables demás la medicina que pusieron en la herida de tu boca se saldrá.** ¡Cierto! Sasuke había mordido sus labios y la había lastimado ¿como explicaría eso? estaba atontada por el desmayo para inventar una buena excusa.

**- Nn-no es que lo parece, yo sol..** Su rostro se ruborizó y sus manos comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente para todos lados en forma de negación.

**- Me di cuenta de todo, Hinata.** El gesto serio de Kiba se transformo en uno de enojo, por un segundo le recordó a su primo.

**- No, no es lo que piensas, yo-yo ..** Realmente no sabia que iba a decir hasta que Kiba la interrumpió.

**- Hanabi ya nos dijo que entrenaste desde antes del amanecer, tu desmayo fue tan severo que ni siquiera atinaste a cubrirte el rostro y te golpeaste contra el lavatorio. ¿ En que estabas pensando Hinata?.** Estuvo cerca, Kiba había creado la excusa perfecta por ella, se relajó.

**- Es que no había podido dormir y...** _Prefiero ver a mi amigo enfadado conmigo antes de verlo en manos de Sasuke Uchiha._

**- Y eso es peor aún. ¿ Hay algo más que este pasando en tu Clan que no te animas a contarme? si algo malo te esta pasando, sea lo que sea quiero saberlo, haría lo que fuese para ayudarte.** Si con alguien podía contar era con el Inuzuka, nunca nadie se había interesado tanto en ella o al menos era eso lo que ella pensaba. Hinata no notó que en ese instante Kiba tomo su mano pero cuando lo pudo notar saco su mano bruscamente e intento pensar algo para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, Kiba la estaba incomodando una vez más y ella siempre intentaba evadir esos momentos vergonzosos.

**- ¿Shi-shino?.** Su compañero levanto la mano que momentos antes la estaba sujetando y se rasco la nuca intentando disimular otro intento frustrado de mostrarle a Hinata sus verdaderos sentimientos.

**- Desapareció después de que escuchamos el estruendo en el baño y no lo he vuelto a ver. No se que le pasa... ¡no se que le pasa a todo el mundo!.** Y se rio nerviosamente.

* * *

_**S**_hino Aburame era un sujeto serio, callado y por sobre todo muy pero muy observador. Se dirigía a toda velocidad por el bosque detrás de su enjambre de insectos.

_Es probable que pueda llegar a ser .._

* * *

_**A**_ los pies de un árbol Sasuke se encontraba sentado, un mente se sacudía en un debate interno.

_Sasuke Uchiha, el rey del auto-control ha perdido cualquier rastro de cordura por una niña estúpida y débil indigna de su apellido. ¡¿Que mierda es esta?!.. ¿por que se ve tan hermosa cuando esta asustada? Pensé muchas veces que existía la posibilidad de volver a verla si volvía a Konoha y calculé absolutamente todo para luego llegar, amenazarla y casi... MIERDA parezco un puto abusador ¡como si me faltaran mujeres! ¿Por que no puedo simplemente asesinarla?_

**- Uchiha Sasuke.** Una voz masculina lo sacó de su distracción. No había detectado su presencia_ ¿ pero que carajos esta pasando contigo Uchiha? _

**- ¿Que es lo que quieres Aburame? ¿ Vienes a entregarme?.** Sabia que el compañero de Hinata había notado su visita y supuso que en cualquier momento aparecería a querer hacer justicia propia, eso le causó gracia.

**- ¿ Por que no la sacas de Konoha? A ti no te gusta este lugar y pronto será igual de espantoso para ella. **Así de directo fue, ningún musculo de su poco visible rostro se movió, su voz no parecía demostrar ningún tipo de emoción en particular._ El mas raro de todos los insectos de Konoha pensó_

**- ¿Que?.** Sasuke arqueó una ceja, no llegaba a comprender que decía ese tipo con gafas.

**- En estos días el sello de la rama secundaria será impuesto en la frente de Hinata**. Continuo, inerte.

-** ¿La Hyuga? ¿Por que debería importarme? yo solo estoy aquí por un solo motivo Aburame**. ¿ Por que le estaba hablando de Hinata?_ Seria imposible que conozca ...  
_

**- Realmente eso no me importa. El sello será doloroso y tortuoso, además de que la gente de Konoha la despreciara por ser indigna de su clan y agregando por ultimo que ese sello podría asesinarla cuando a la rama principal se le antoje.**

**- ¿Y que? Ya te dije que a mi no me interesan las porquerías de los demás.** La situación era demasiado extraña pero debía conservar la calma, ya que "casi" era el rey del auto-control.

**- Kiba Inuzuka tiene planeado llevársela se Konoha horas antes de la ceremonia, ella no lo sabe, claro.** Sasuke sintió un golpe seco en el estomago y como una vena en su frente se hinchaba, los orificios de la nariz de agrandaban y apretaba sus labios para disimular el odio que corrió por sus venas al escuchar esas palabras.

**- Inuzuka no puede cuidar ni a su propia mascota.** Se burló y Shino detecto en esa risa un tono de nervios, leves.

**- Llévate a Hinata lo antes posible.** Aumentó su tono de voz pero seguía serio.

**- ¿ Que mierdas estas diciendo Aburame?**. Sasuke intento poner su cara mas normal.

**- Te gusta, me atrevería a decir que quieres a Hinata.** El demonio se paralizo y Shino lo noto, nadie nunca lo engañaba.

**- ¿ Estas drogado?** _¡Mierda! estas jodido Uchiha.. ¿como lo sabe?_

**- Siempre fue así, siempre buscabas discutir con Kiba en la academia por que te molestaba la forma en la que el la sobre protegia ya en ese momento conocías los sentimientos de el por ella, eras amable con Hinata y cada vez que hacías un imponente jutsu la mirabas para ver si ella te observaba: te malhumorabas cuando ella en vez de hacerlo estaba atenta a las idioteces de Naruto. Por eso lo digo una vez más sacala de aquí .** Shino nunca decía mentiras.

**- Te estas confundiendo. Creo que no sabes con quien estas hablando o ¿ acaso no sabes como me han apodado tus vecinos aldeanos?** Estaba impactado. Pero no lo mataría aun, quería escuchar que mas tenia para decir.

**- Si Kiba se va con Hinata no podrá volver más lo acusaran de secuestro y lo buscaran para aprisionarlo, toda su vida como ninja se caerá a pedazos y lo peor de todo es que Hinata nunca conseguirá verlo como más que un amigo. Es tiempo perdido.** El tipo era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba.

**- Entonces ve y dicelo a el, no soy tu psicólogo. ** Debería acabar con el Inuzuka lo antes posible.

**- No me ha escuchado y esta empecinado en irse con ella. Pero en cambio si te la llevas tu no tienes nada que perder, eres un criminal y como tal no sorprenderías a nadie si quisieras a la Hyuga por se poseedora de un gran poder ocular.**

**- El Byakugan.** Sasuke por un momento siguió los hilos de la conversación sin negar nada. El tipo tenia un buen plan y quería escucharlo todo.

**- Y quizá ella a ti si llegue a quererte ¿ acabas de ser su primer beso no?.** Eso si que no se lo esperaba, el Aburame era una bomba que podía explotar en cualquier momento.

**- Eso no es verdad.** Solo pudo negarse una vez más

**- Todo cierra Uchiha: Hinata se encontraba incomoda y nerviosa, miraba para todos lados . Era fácil interpretar que alguien la estaba siguiendo y la tenia muy bien amenazada para que no nos cuente nada. Tu golpe contra la mesa cuando escuchaste a Kiba hacerla reír alguien estaba celoso. Su cara de espanto y su camino hacia el baño sus rodillas temblaban y poseía un forzado gesto de firmeza. Un misterioso encapuchado ingreso al baño uno o dos minutos después que ella, ninguno salia, se escucho un estruendo al mismo tiempo que te vi pasar fugazmente: yo si te detecté. Los labios lastimados de Hinata mordidos: fue un beso violento quizá en el se contenían muchos años de frustración. Estaba claro que ese eras tu.**

**- Tienes que ser un chiste.** Sasuke estaba perplejo, si que había subestimado la inteligencia de el compañero de Hinata. _Parece que desde hace años que no se le escapa ningún detalle._

**- Llevatela, sabes que quieres hacerlo y yo te cubriré.**

**- Solo vete Aburame.** Shino desapareció con sus insectos más que satisfecho dejando a Sasuke sentando solo en el medio del bosque, con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza, lo que había pasado era realmente extraño.

* * *

Gracias por leer :3


	6. Tenemos visitas

**-¿Donde estabas Shino?**. Kiba se ponia nervioso en cuestion de segundos

**- Fui a advertir a el clan Hyuga lo ocurrido ¿Como esta ella?.** Mintio

**- Esta bien, un poco entorpecida. Tsunade la esta revisando y seguramente le den de alta en una o dos horas.** Sonrió

**- ¿Te quedaras con ella?.** Era una pregunta obvia.

**- Claro que si. ¿ Crees conveniente que le comente acerca de mi plan.?** Dijo Kiba y Shino lo miro fijo cruzándose de brazos.

**- Si no se vuelve a desmayar cuando le digas que planeas secuestrarla, alejarla de su hogar y vivir en algún recóndito lugar. No lo veo mal.** Se burlo, raro en el .

**- Yo no lo veo así La cuidaré, ya veras.** Sonrió ampliamente mostrando su perfecta dentadura y sus relucientes colmillos.

**-Ya dejalo Kiba.** Antes de que el Inuzuka pudiera contestarle se escucharon pasos firmes y duros en el pasillo del lugar, los miembros del equipo ocho se callaron para contemplar a Hiashi Hyuga quien venia caminando con el porte digno de un rey escoltado por Hanabi y Neji, en estos últimos dos se distinguia a diferencia del líder Hyuga un semblante triste y preocupado.

**- Cielos. Creo que ya no debería quejarme de mi madre.** Al ver a Hiashi, Kiba logró comprender aun mejor el sufrimiento de Hinata.

**- Guarda silencio**. Sentencio Shino.

Al pasar por su lado Hiashi ni siquiera los observo e ingreso a la habitación donde yacía Hinata. Neji y su prima saludaron cordialmente y lo imitaron.

* * *

**- Es de muy mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas, creo que los Hyuga se deben una charla privada.** Kiba se encontraba pegado a la puerta de la habitación intentando escuchar, quería asegurarse de que "su Hina-chan" no pase otro mal momento.

**- Basta hombre.** Esto me da una mala sensación. Y entrecerró los ojos, concentradose más.

Hinata seguía sin conciliar el sueño, había estado buscando una explicación lógica a la actitud de Sasuke y por un momento llegó a pensar que el sentía cosas por ella pero no, lo creía incapaz de tener sentimientos positivos, pensó entonces que la causa podía ser algún enfrentamiento pasado por parte de los dos clanes mas ancestrales de Konoha.

_El beso y todo lo que vino después fue para humillarme.._

Volvió a imaginar la escena y por un momento sintió una sensación de alegría, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza y se libró de pensamientos estúpidos, por más guapo que sea Sasuke Uchiha, no dejaba de ser Sasuke Uchiha, un demonio.

_Un demonio que en el pasado se porto muy bien conmigo ... ¡No! ¡basta Hinata!._

Pronto escucho la puerta abrirse y vio a Neji y Hanabi ingresar al cuarto.

**- ¡Neji, Hanabi! cuando me alegra verlos.** Su inmensa sonrisa de deshizo en el segundo que vio a su padre.

**-Padre.** Estoica, fue lo único que atino a decir.

**- Es humillante que un Hyuga se descompense solo por entrenar más de la cuenta.** Sonó tan frió como un tempano, sus duros y blanquecinos ojos se clavaron en ella.

**- Go-gomen ..** Colocó su mano derecha en su pecho.

**- En dos días, al atardecer se harán los actos protocolares y se te impondrá el sello . En hora buena Hinata. **Y así, en silencio se retiró.

**- Hinata-sama realmente no se que decir y que hacer para evitarle todo este momento de amargura. **Neji la tomaba de la mano izquierda. Había sido un momento de suma tensión.

**- Estaré bien hermano.** Miro hacia afuera por la ventana como si supiera que algo o alguien iba a salvarla de su su trágico destino._  
_

* * *

Al salir de la habitación Hiashi se encontró con un Kiba fuera de sí, mostrando sus colmillos en un estado totalmente salvaje.

**- Dices ser el líder del clan ancestral mas prestigioso de Konoha y ni siquiera puedes darle unas pocas palabras de contención a tu propia hija.** Sus uñas comenzaron a crecer, se puso en su posición de ataque mas conocida "mimetismo animal".

**- No hables de lo que no tienes idea, niño.** Hiashi paso por su lado sin mirarlo.

**- Si tengo que degollarlo ante todo el hospital para que deje en paz a Hina-chan, lo haré.** Empezó a emanar chacra y a apretar los dientes, gruñía como un perro.

**- ¿Por que no le propones matrimonio?** siguió sin darse vuelta a mirarlo.

**- ¿Que?** Kiba se paro en seco y detuvo su inminente ataque.

**- Cásate con ella y también haz del clan Inuzuka un fraude.** Siguió caminando

Furioso corrió tras el gritando **- Maldito! gustosamente me casaria con una mujer como lo es su hija y le daría todo lo que le hizo falta todos estos años.**

Hiashi se dio vuelta y le clavo sus blanquecinos ojos** - Eres uno de los mayores problemas que ha tenido Hinata.**

**- ¿Que dices?** . Kiba puso un gran gesto de interrogación.

**- Desde pequeños la has sobre-protegido en todas las misiones y ahí la tienes, débil como nadie. Hazte a un lado.** Se dio vuelta de nueva cuenta y se encaminó hacia el fin del pasillo

**- Te voy a..** Antes de que Kiba cometa una locura Shino le dio un golpe certero en la nunca, que lo dejo tendido en el piso.

Hinata del otro lado de su habitación habia quedado totalmente sola y quedó atónita al escuchar la explicita declaración de Kiba.

_Entonces así eran las cosas.._

Envidió el valor de Kiba al poder enfrentarse a alguien como su padre y pensó que ya no podría sostenerle la mirada después de todo lo que había escuchado.

* * *

**- ¿Crees que Hinata me escuchó Shino?** Kiba se frotaba el cuello, recientemente se había despertado y se encontraba recostado en una camilla.

**- Así fue.** Shino solo miraba por la ventana

**- ¡Mierda! ¿donde esta?** Se sento de repente en la cama.

**- Le dieron de alta y Neji la acompaño hasta su casa.**

Kiba miró el suelo con total resignación **- ¿Dijo algo al respecto de.. ?**

**- Dijo que necesitaba descansar y estar sola para aclarar su mente, pidió disculpas.**

**- Ya entiendo.. ¿ cuanto tiempo he estado aquí acostado?** noto por la ventana que el sol estaba bajando.

**- Hora y media.** Se acomodó las gafas.

Su cuello dolía y sintió una zona de el algo hinchada **- Oye viejo, te pasaste con el golpe.**

**- Era necesario, estabas por cometer un acto suicida**. Dejo de mirar por la ventana y lo miró.

**- Lo sé, ya vamonos de aquí.** Se paro de un salto e hizo una caricia a Akamaru.

Encaminaron hacia la puerta pero antes Kiba se vio en la necesidad de visitar el baño.

_No tengo idea como haré para volver a hablar con Hinata, de todos modos era necesario.. supongo que algún día tenia que enterarse.. _pensaba mientras mojaba su cara con agua fresca.

Pasaba por el pasillo y se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando se detuvo en seco a escuchar a la Hokage nombrar a su compañera y no puedo evitarlo: nuevamente se puso a escuchar detrás de la puerta.

**-Es que todo me resulta tan extraño Shizune, para comenzar Hinata presentaba un severo cuadro de nervios que claramente no pueden ser ocasionados por entrenar, segundo no estaba fatigada y lo que mas me preocupa son sus golpes: el de la nuca nos da la pauta que callo de espalda pero ¿sus labios? es como si alguien la hubiera mordido, es más, me atrevo a decir que en el baño había alguien más cuando ella se desvaneció.**

Kiba había quedado petrificado, su mano derecha formo un puño.

_Parece que algo se me ha estado pasando por alto_

Mientras analizaba la situación se encaminó hacia la salida donde Shino lo esperaba.

**- ¿No es extraño?** Kiba puso un semblante serio, Shino solo lo escuchó.

**- La herida de Hinata, digo .. la de su boca.** Encaminaron hacia sus hogares .

Al ver que su compañero y mejor amigo no le daba respuesta, prosiguió **- Me refiero a.. ¿como es que la tiene si su caiga fue boca arriba?.** Levanto las cejas

Shino se rasco la barbilla **- Te dije que era de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas.**

**- ¿No fuiste a advertirle a el clan acerca de lo de Hinata verdad? ¿ Hay algo que debas decirme?** Entrecerró los ojos

**- Solo si juras guardar el secreto, no hacer absolutamente ninguna estupidez y escuchar atentamente hasta que termine el relato.**

**- Lo juro.** Tragó en seco .

Se bajo las gafas y lo miro fijamente **- ¿ Seguro?**

**- ¡Que si hombre! me estás asustando.** Abrió los ojos

**-Tu gran contrincante esta de visita en Konoha.** Subió sus gafas

**- Imposible. **


	7. Media Luna

**S**e encontraba en la copa de un árbol, comiendo una manzana y sin camisa. El calor era abrazador y apenas comenzaba la primavera.

Pensaba una y otra vez en el plan que Aburame había ideado para el, corregía errores, agregaba detalles, le quitaba otros.

Miraba de reojo su sucio escondite y no lo veía bueno para ella. Karin se iba a poner colérica.

Un momento.

_¿Que estas pensando enfermo? ¿Que harás con la Hyuga cuando la traigas aquí? ¿La vas a violar? ¿le propondrás matrimonio? ¡Que carajos estas pensado!_

**- Quizá no sea tan mala idea. **Obito se encontraba sentado en la rama de al lado

Sasuke lo miró de reojo.

**- Los Uchiha siempre han aportado buenas ide.. **comenzó a sermonear.

**- No comiences con mi clan de nuevo. **Interrumpió en seco y le dio una mordida a la manzana.

Tobi sonó sus dedos** - ¿Que tienes en mente?**

**- Tiene un jutsu medico y es poseedora de una técnica ocular de rastreo. **Bostezó

**- ¿Entonces que te detiene? **Se bajó del árbol

Rascó su nariz** - Es débil y temerosa.**

**- Las cualidades anteriores bastan. **Dio media vuelta para marchase

**- En dos días . **Tiró el cabo de la manzana

**- ¿Irás solo? **Seguía de espalda

**- Si. **Sonrió ladinamente** -Puedo con eso.**

**- Hecho. **

* * *

**-Hina-chan nunca le ha correspondido al malnacido ese.**

**E**n el medio del bosque, en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo ocho Kiba posaba sus dos manos en su nunca mientras yacía acostado en el verde pasto.

**- Es un demonio. La lastimó.** Apreto los dientes.

**- Además ¿alguna vez cruzaron palabras?** cerró los ojos y sonrió.

**- ¿Estas auto convenciéndote?** Shino entrenaba a su enjambre junto a el.

**-No es gracioso.** **Hinata nunca le hizo caso a ese bastardo.** Le guiño un ojo.

**- Ella no lo sabe.**

**- ¿No?** rió a carcajadas

**-Tampoco se lo imagina ahora.**

Se paró exaltado **- Entonces en un punto a favor. Nos iremos lejos Shino, donde nadie nos moleste.**

Frenó su enjambre**- ¿Y si ella no quiere?**

**- No cuento con un plan B.**

* * *

**H**inata por fin había descansado ahora solo necesitaba meditar y allí se encontraba, sentada en el balcón de su habitación, descalza.

_El sello de la rama secundaria_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Sasuke Uchiha _

_todo es una locura para la que nunca estuve preparada._

**- Lamento interrumpirla Hinata-Sama**. Neji ingresaba a la habitación

**- No hay problema hermano.** Le brindó una amable sonrisa.

**- Es momento de decisiones hermana.** Miró fijo el paisaje

**- Ni siquiera tengo bien en claro que soy.** Su semblante se entristecio

La miró sonriente** - Usted es una medialuna.** Hinata frunció el ceño

**- Mitad brillante y mitad oscura.** Le tomó el hombro **- Solo que ese otro lado no lo conoce aun.**

Hinata se ruborizó **- ¿Que hacer debo hacer entonces?**

Miro para todos los ángulos y le susurró **- Váyase**

**- ¡Qu-ee! ¿aa-aa do-donde?** Gritó espantada

**- Cualquier lugar es mejor que estar aquí luego de que le impongan el sello.** Váyase Hinata-sama. La tomo de ambas manos **- Yo no creo que usted sea débil, usted también tiene un lado oscuro.**

* * *

**•C**ortito cortito. Quería completar algunas charlas pendientes antes de que llegué el día en que Sasuke decida si va a secuestrar/Salvar a Hinata o no ...

Como soy usuario reciente de esta página, quede sorprendida con la cantidad de visitas en tan pocos días...

Gracias!

_**Comenten :3**_


	8. Cautiva

**_You are so fresh to death and sick as cancer._**

_Blue Jeans- Lana del Rey_

* * *

**- Sabia que aceptariás.** La noche cubría el bosque de Konoha.

**- Como sea. Si tu te encargas de el pulgoso lo demás es un chiste.** No había nadie más que ellos dos.

**- ¿No puedes con Kiba?** Quería asegurarse de que realmente este celoso y enfurecido.

**- ¿Es enserio la pregunta Aburame? Estaré ingresando en la mansión cuyo todo clan posee el poder ocular de rastreo más intenso del mundo. Si el perro se entromete solo causará que nos descubran a los dos y tendré que hacer de ese sitio un rió de sangre.**

**- Y si te cargas a toda su familia y su compañero de equipo ella te odiará por los siglos de los siglos. **Irónico

**-Amen. Solo cállate y dime el momento exacto. **Serio

**-Una hora antes del amanecer, la ceremonia comienza temprano. **Se acomodo las gafas

Miró el cielo** - Hmp. **

**-Neji dejará abierta la ventana del pasillo en donde se encuentra la habitación de Hinata.**

-** ¿Neji Hyuga? ¿Quien más lo sabe?** Lo miro con un gesto sorpresivo.

**- Solo el.**

* * *

_**S**_e baño, tomo una infusión para tranquilizarse e intento dormir

Falló.

Paso el resto de la noche pensando en las palabras de su primo Neji.

Sintió un ruido extraño en la ventana, activó su Byakugan y de un salto se paro en la cama mirando hacia fuera. Lentamente se fue acercando y comprobó que estaba cerrada. Algún gato pensó y dio media vuelta encaminándose a la cama, de repente, la ventana se abrió violentamente ocasionando un enorme estruendo al colisionar los postigos contra la pared. Hinata volvió hacia ella cuando sintió una leve brisa en la nuca

**- ¿Mañana te sellaran? fantasma**. Sasuke y su sharingan activado, su cara enajenada. _Imposible._

**- En hora buena Hinata.** Su padre Hiashi también estaba allí señalándola inquisitivo.

-** Insivible**. Sasuke desenfundo su Katana y se dirigia hacia ella

**- Indigna de nuestro clan.** Su padre se acercaba al mismo paso

**- Hi-hi-hina ..** Kiba y Shino en el piso, bañados en sangre.

**- Váyase Hinata, escape.** Neji en un rincon de la habitación le gritaba desaforado

**- Oh no, no huirás como una cobarde si tu sabes entender el sufrimiento ¿Cierto Hyuga?** la tomó por los cabellos y paso su Katana por su garganta, la elevo unos centímetros para luego poder dar el golpe letal.

* * *

**-Bien Akamaru, todo lo que tienes que hacer es vigilar la ventana por la cual yo voy a entrar, si vez a un Hyuga da la señal que acordamos.** Kiba se encontraba oculto en la arboleda frente a la mansión.

_El resto es pan comido_

**- ¡Vamos chico! No pode..** antes de dar dos pasos calló desmayado junto con su perro. Shino les había asestado otros de sus golpes certeros.

Luego escondió los cuerpos inconscientes de su amigo y su mascota debajo del puente del río de Konoha **-Me odiaras en cinco reencarnaciones por esto, pero es lo correcto.** Mientras se alejaba miraba el cielo

_Ya debe ser el momento_

* * *

_**E**_n el patio de la mansión Hyuga había dos filas de largos bancos, en el centro una especie de mesa con un mantel blanco, en cada extremo dos velones rojos apagados. Aun faltaba una hora para el amanecer y dos para que el clan se reúna.

**-¡No!¡No!¡No! Sasuke no me mates ¡no me mates onegai!.** Y despertó, había sido una horrorosa pesadilla producto de los nervios. Hinata vio que aun no había amanecido. Estaba transpirada su ropa de dormir blanca estaba empapada, sus manos y piernas temblaban, su respiración era agitada. Intentaba calmarse

**- Pesadillas.** Suspiró **- Solo una pesadilla .**

**- ¿Estabas soñando conmigo?** La chica se quedo petrificada sentada en su cama al escuchar esa voz otra vez, solo movió los ojos en dirección a la voz y ahí estaba, sentado en la silla de su escritorio con ambos codos apoyados en este, mirándola serenamente, su katana reposaba en el escritorio también. Tenia una remera negra sin mangas y abajo la ropa usual que utilizaba Orochimaru. Hacia mucho calor.

**- ¿ Que es-estas ha-haciendo aa-qui ?** Hinata lo miraba espantada .

**- ¿No te había dicho que estabas bajo mis ojos?.** Sonrió ladinamente y su semblante se volvió sereno y serio nuevamente, no se había movido de donde estaba: seguía en la misma posición.

**- No-no di-je na-da, lo ju-juro.** Comenzó a enroscar la sábana en sus dedos nerviosamente.

**- Voy a decirte una cosa y pretendo que me escuches hasta el final Hinata. ¿Por donde comienzo?** Miro hacia arriba rascándose la barbilla irónicamente **- Ah si, te voy a llevar conmigo.** Levanto las cejas, las bajo y le sonrió maliciosamente

**-¡¿Que?!** No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, este tipo estaba más enfermo de lo que ella imaginaba.

**-Dije que no me interrumpas. Te voy a llevar conmigo y espero de tu parte que no grites, no te resistas y no utilices ningún tipo de jutsu , no te voy a lastimar pero deberías saber que tengo poca paciencia. ¿De acuerdo?**

De un salto se paró sobre su cama, las venas que rodeaban sus rostro empezaron a marcarse y sus ojos violetacios se volvieron blancos como nubes **- ¿Lleva-varme a don-de?** _No voy a ir a ningún lado, hoy me sellaran y es algo que tengo que enfrentar_. Tomo carrera con su palma izquierda abierta y su brazo extendido al frente, su otra palma estaba atrás._ Le aplicaré mi puño suave aunque sea lo último que haga._

Cuando colisionó contra Sasuke, este extendió su brazo derecho y coloco dos dedos en su frente aplicando solo una pequeña dosis de su chidori que la dejo inconsciente en el acto

**- Claro, eres muy valiente. **Ironizó

Mientras envolvía su cuerpo con una de las mantas de la cama, sintió una leve punzada en su zona más baja.

_Mierda Hinata._

Evito seguir mirándola entonces, la levanto como una bolsa de papas al hombro, con la otra mano tomo algo de ropa de ella del armario y la colocó arriba de su "carga".

_Es la tercera vez que tengo que lidiar con tus desmayos, que molesta eres._ Sonrió para sí y salto por la ventana.

* * *

_**C**_uando despertó ya estaba atardeciendo. El mínimo chidori de Sasuke la había dejado inconsciente por más de 10 horas. Estaba en una cama de dos plazas, seguía teniendo su ropa de dormir. no se movió un milímetro y de reojo observo todo el lugar, primero el cielo razzo de madera, después las paredes pintadas de gris oscuro con grandes manchones de humedad, la ventana con sus vidrios abiertos pero los postigos cerrados tal vez con la intención de que corra aire ya que la primavera estaba siendo demasiado calurosa. A su izquierda una mesa y en ella una silla donde estaba colgada su ropa _¿mi ropa?, _sobre la mesa doblada prolija y metódicamente pudo reconocer camisas de Sasuke, contra la pared en el piso su katana. Entonces creyó oír una voz femenina en lo que parecía un corredor.

**- ¿¡Pero por que en tu habitación Sasuke!?** era casi un grito.

**- ¡Sabes que puede dormir perfectamente conmigo, juro que no la asesinaré!** se sentían pasos que se dirigían hasta donde se encontraba ella.

Comenzó a desesperarse, corrió hacia donde estaba la Katana la tomo, y apunto con ella hacia la puerta.

**- Eres un bastardo Sasuke- Kun. ¡Ni siquiera consultaste conmigo antes de traerla!** el grito femenino estaba detrás de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y el tipo en cuestión hizo su aparición con una bandeja en la mano** - Que molesta eres** . Y cerro la puerta fuertemente, en la cara de la muchacha pelirroja.

En la cama no había nadie, miró a su derecha y le causo gracia ver a Hinata en ropa de dormir apuntándole con su propia Katana.

**- Ni siquiera sabes usarla.** La miro seriamente levantando una ceja.

**- No-no me interesa. No-no de-debe ser tan difícil atrave-vezar a una persona.** Temblaba como un papel.

En un casi imperceptible movimiento tomo la muñeca de Hinata, la retorció hasta darle vuelta el brazo y ponerla de espaldas a el. Se le acerco al oído **- ¿Que sabes tu de matar? ¿Alguna vez ha matado? ¿Has escuchado gemidos de dolor? ¿has olido el oxidado aroma de la sangre que se derrama en el suelo?** Hinata sintió un escalofrió** - ¿Los has escuchado suplicar agonizantes? dime ¿lo has hecho Hyuga?** y apretó más fuerte su brazo causándole un fuerte dolor

**- ¡Si matar es tu único talento, esa es tu maldición!** gritó enfurecida luego de sentir su brazo quemarle.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y la empujo hacia la cama** - Toma.** Dijo en un tono seco y le alcanzo una bandeja con gran variedad de frutas** - Come, luego toma un baño y baja quiero presentarte a alguien.** Hinata tomó la bandeja y la lanzó contra la pared provocando un fuerte ruido al colisionar la bandeja de plata contra el suelo.

Sasuke miro el piso indiferente **- Limpiaras eso.** Y se encamino hacia la puerta, pero antes de cruzarla la miró por sobre la espalda y le dijo **- Es mi habitación, no toques nada.** y Se fue, dejando la puerta sin llave.

_Eso es un indicio de que me sera imposible escaparme._ Las lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir por su cara, sus fosas nasales se dilataron y hacia un gran esfuerzo por contener su llanto pero no pudo más. Se acostó en la cama en posición fetal llorando fuertemente, como un niño indefenso. Tal vez hubiera preferido ser sellada .

Era cautiva del Demonio Uchiha.

* * *

**•I**ncreíblemente es el octavo capitulo ... algunas frases están plagiadas de Troya es verdad, hay una escena de la peli que va justo con este "secuestro".

•Tal vez por ser nueva en todo esto me sigue sorprendiendo la cantidad de visitas en tan pocos días, debe de ser algo muy común pero como "primeriza" me alegra muchísimo :3

•También quiero agradecer a **Mishiel-chan Uchihalove. **El tuyo fue mi primer review y a pesar de la visitas pensé que mi primer fic era un fracaso hasta que vi tu comentario, **muchas gracias** de verdad :3 me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Todos los días me hago un lugar para poder cargar un nuevo capitulo ya que todavía tengo muchas pero muchas ideas para intentar proyectar en esta historia! :D Gracias por leer !

•Gracias a **Tania-chan** por comentan el songfic "Una noche en Bangkok" y gracias a todos los que lo pusieron en favoritos ... seguramente va a existir una segunda parte en "Las vegas" ;)

•Los comentarios suelen ser un gran aliento, Gracias .. además en ciertos fics leí que se agradecía por acá ¿no? que bueno :3

Saludos! **y gracias por leer **


	9. Mal innecesario

_**S**_ecó su cabello y se colocó ropa limpia. Tragó en seco y abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba cautiva.

Llorar no iba a dejarla libre.

Fingiría obedecer las ordenes de Sasuke y evitar enfrentamientos con el hasta poder conocer bien el lugar e idear alguna forma de escaparse. No quería ser asesinada sin antes haber tenido la oportunidad de haberlo intentarlo. La Hyuga era demasiado terca cuando se proponía algo.

Cruzó el oscuro corredor siguiendo una tenue luz al final de el, bajo la enrollada escalera caracol y quedo parada frente a una mesa en la cual terminaban de cenar cinco personas.

Un muchacho de cabello plateado y alto, enterró sus profundos ojos violetas en ella **- Pero si es toda una belleza Sasuke, que gran elección.** Mostró una reluciente sonrisa con dientes tan puntiagudos como los de un tiburón.

Una bonita pelirroja con gafas negras y cabellos desalineados le asestó un golpe en la cabeza** - Cierra el pico idiota, la vas a asustar.** La miró con ojos maliciosos y una sonrisa fingida, se levantó y la tomo del brazo.** -Dinos niña ¿como te llamas?.**

La acerco hasta la mesa casi a la rastra.

Hinata fingía sonreír cordialmente mientras de forma sutil se removía para soltarse de los brazos de la chica **-So-oy Hi-hinata del clan Hy-yuga.** Hizo una reverencia tímidamente

El Uchiha bebió un ultimo sorbo de te y las miró** -Sueltala Karin.**

Karin refunfuño** - Sasuke-Kun, solo estoy siendo amable para que la pequeña no se sienta incomoda.**

Apoyó el vaso contra la mesa fuertemente, de modo de que este haga un ruido seco **- Te di una orden y cuando las doy quiero que las cumplan.** La miró con ojos inquisidores.

La soltó rápidamente** - Gomen gomen gomen Sasuke-kun.** Y se sentó en su respectiva silla.

Suigetsu soltó una carcajada **- Ya vez como te quedo la cara, esta igual que tu cabello.** La señalaba divertido.

Jugo le ofreció amablemente una silla a Hinata, ella le agradeció y se sentó.

**-Guarden silencio.** Sentenció Tobi **- ¿Así que eres una Hyuga? muy interesante. ****Cuéntame entonces.** Se cruzó de brazos. **- ¿Que técnicas son las que dominas?**

**- El-el Byakugan y ee-el Ju-juken.** Casi podía fingir un gesto amable. Ese tipo de la mascara la aterraba.

**- Bien. Ahora dime ¿tienes conocimientos sobre algún jutsu medico?**

**- So-olo básico, señor.**

**-¿Señor?.** Rió **-Pero que niña tan simpática.**

**- Hyuga, ellos son Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin .** Señalando a cada uno de ellos **- Tobi es con quien estas hablando.** Y cruzó sus brazos en la nunca, se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. Se lo notaba relajado

Hinata hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo nuevamente

**- Belleza.** Suigetsu se paró repentinamente -** ¿Por que no comes? te traeré la cena.**

**-Arigato Suigetsu.**

Este se encaminó a la cocina prácticamente corriendo.

Karin rodó los ojos

**- Y dime Hi-na-ta.** Casi escupió su nombre **- ¿Hace mucho conoces a Sasuke-kun?**

**- Si-si . Concurríamos juntos a la academia ninja de Konoha.**

**- Imagino que era un estudiante destacado.** Acomodó sus gafas mientras se le marcaba un leve sonrojo.

**-Si-si. Sasuke-kun era el mejor ninja de nuestra edad. El equipo siete siempre..**

**- Suficiente Hyuga.** Sasuke se paró de repente **-Sube a nuestro cuarto, te llevaré la cena**.

_¿NUESTRO?_ **- Si .** Hinata obedeció en el acto y comenzó a subir por las escaleras.

**-¿Nuestro?.** Suigetsu quedó parado en el medio del comedor con una bandeja en la mano** - hey te me adelantaste a los hechos hombre.** Río a carcajadas

**-¡¿Nuestro?! ¡¿Dijiste nuestro?!** Karin le pegó un puñetazo a la mesa.

**- Hmp.** Volvió a sentarse **- No es que realmente me importe pero no me arriesgaré a que duerma con Jugo ya saben el por qué, Karin es molesta y Suigetsu un pervertido.**

Sugetsu se cruzó de brazos y formo un "puchero" con su boca

Karin se levanto, corrió la silla que dio un fuerte golpe contra la mesa y se fue a su habitación.

Jugo levantaba los platos sin emitir sonido.

**- Me parece excelente, Sasuke, que la cuides.** Tobi se levantó de la mesa **- Ella nos sirve viva. Paso a retirarme.** Y se marchó a su habitación

* * *

_**S**_asuke atravezaba la puerta** - No pienses ni por un segundo que voy creer que en menos de veinticuatro horas te has resignado a vivir esta vida.**

La cerró con llave

Hinata lo noto.

**-¿Que mas podría hacer?**

**-No has tartamudeado bravo por eso.** Sonrió soberbiamente

Hinata se acercó a la ventana y comenzó a mirar a través de ella **- No-no vas a provocarme.**

El chico se acercó y la imitó **-Me gusta hacerlo.**

**-Lo se**

Comenzó a mirarla fijamente **-Claro que si ¿tu sabes todo no?**

Lo miro y fingió una sonrisa amable** -No. Pero se que te gusta provocarme y también se que no me vas a matar.** Se arriesgó

Sasuke elevó una ceja** -¿Que es lo que te hace pensar eso?**

**-No-no lo sé.**

**-Lo imaginé.** Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Si el planeaba quitarle la vida tenia que asegurarse de saberlo para ver como actuaria el resto de los días que le toquen pasar en ese lugar e idear su plan de escape en base a ello.

**- ¡Sasuke espera!**

Se detuvo **-¿Que?**

**-Po-or qu-que**

**-¿Por que, que?** Se dio vuelta quedando frente a ella .

Esos ojos negros la ponían nerviosa en cuestión de segundos.

**-¿¡Por que me beso!?** gritó casi sin mirarlo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se marco en su rostro** -Me estaba divirtiendo un poco.**

No le costaba creer que el tipo era un cínico. Pero estaba perdiendo los hilos de la conversación y no estaba encontrando la respuesta que necesitaba.

Intentó mirarlo fijo **- Yy-o se-se muy poco sobre usted, pero se qq-que usted no es así.**

Miró hacia la ventana apretando los labios, se quedó en silencio unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad y comenzó a acercarse de frente a ella mirándola de nueva cuenta **–Es verdad.** Suspiró **- Dormido o despierto, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.** La cogió por los hombros **- Eres una complicación innecesaria para mí. **Acercó su rostro al de ella** -Pero eres la complicación que quiero y que voy a asumir.**

En verdad no contaba con esa respuesta, no pudo pronunciar una palabra entera, solo balbuceaba.

Una de sus manos envolvió su cintura y la agarró firmemente.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo. _Cerró sus ojos apretándolos fuerte.

Sasuke soltó una leve carcajada **-No estés asustada.** Le acarició los labios con los dedos indice y corazón. Hinata abrió los ojos temerosamente** -No volverá a pasar lo que paso en el baño.** La soltó **- Por eso dormiré en el comedor.** Le sonrió levemente y se marchó.

Hinata no notó que una leve sonrisa se le había marcado en su rostro. Con una mano se tocó la boca, podriá jurar que su corazón latía a mil pulsaciones por segundos mientras veía al extraño demonio marcharse.

Antes de irse la miró por sobre la espalda, su semblante volvió a ser frío **-Si le cuentas a alguien sobre esta conversación, te arrancaré la lengua y me la comeré**. Finalmente se marchó.

El semblante de la Hyuga también se volvió serio con un tono de decepción.

_El no puede dejar de ser el por más de diez minutos._ Suspiró

Bien, el ya se había retirado, tuvo nuevamente su momento de fama y le demostró de alguna forma sus sentimientos. Entonces así eran las cosas: como ella se había negado a creer. Ahora podría pensar las cosas con más claridad.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando la pared.

_De una extraña y enferma forma Sasuke me quiere o al menos me quiere viva. No le interesan mis conocimientos ninjas pero a su equipo si, bien, también fui respetuosa y amable con ellos y voy a mantenerme de esa forma. Por el momento voy a dedicarme exclusivamente a observar el lugar y los movimientos de cada uno. Debes ser paciente Hinata._

_"Si eres paciente en un momento de furia, te ahorrarás cien años de tristeza" _Los proverbios que siempre le citaba Neji no tenían desperdicio alguno.

_Imaginó que en Konoha se abran percatado de mi ausencia y me están buscando._

_¿Y si piensan que me escapé?._ Se sobre saltó y tapo su boca con ambas manos horrorizaba.

_Quisiera saber que esta pasando por allá ..._

* * *

**_K_**onoha estaba totalmente revolucionada. En las calles entre vecinos solo se comentaba sobre "el secuestro de Hinata Hyuga en manos del Demonio Uchiha".

Si, sabían que había sido un secuestro y también sabían que el autor de tal atrocidad había sido Sasuke.

Claro, todo formaba parte del plan que había armado detalladamente Shino: Neji tenia que mentir que pudo percibir claramente el chacra del Uchiha cuando oyó un extraño ruido proveniente de la habitación de Hinata, que luego ingresó y se encontró con la ventana abierta y la ausencia de su prima, que intento seguirlos pero perdió el rastro y finalmente que se habían encaminado para el lado contrario de en donde verdad estaban.

Organizarían una búsqueda exhaustiva y sin obtener una respuesta darían a Hinata como desaparecida o muerta, tardaría en pasar pero pasaría.

Ambos sabían que Hinata estaría protegida con Sasuke. Neji solo ponía en tela de juicio que tanto maltrato psicológico de un frustrado Uchiha recibiría Hinata. Pero ella era Hinata-sama, conmovía y ablandaba hasta el alma mas cruel.

Y Sasuke .. .Sasuke siempre estuvo loco por ella. Todos lo notaban, menos ella claro.

El plan ya casi se había llevado a la perfección.

Claro, si no fuera por Kiba.

Kiba había despertado bajo un puente al sentir en su cara el lenguetazo de su fiel Akamaru. Alguien había frustrado su plan, alguien lo había estado observando mientras se ocultaba frente a la mansión del clan Hyuga.

Atontado se encamino de vuelta hacia esta y se encontró con un enorme alborto. Todos los Hyugas estaban fuera de si, caminaban de acá para allá. Algunos se tomaban la cabeza con ambas manos y otros solo estaban estoicos mirando algún punto perdido del lugar.

En un rincón se encontraba Neji sentado en el suelo relatando como por décima vez su experiencia y fingiendo un gesto de dolor. Shino a su lado lo miraba estoico. "El Uchiha se la llevo" le dijo y Kiba enceguecido y sintiéndose impotente se le abalanzó "Te dije que debíamos haber tomado medidas" rodaron por el piso, se golpearon hasta que dos miembros del clan los separaron.

Más tarde ambos sentados en la fuente de agua del patio del lugar, con un trapo cubriendo sus narices que recientemente habían sangrado, se perdonaron y Kiba juro que haría lo imposible por arrancar a Hinata de los brazos de ese demonio, aun así poniendo en peligro su propia existencia.

Shino pensó que su amigo estaba perdiendo la cordura y no contó con un detalle imprescindible: Kiba tenia el mejor olfato de Konoha.

Así fue como al día siguiente siete equipos de tres fueron en busca de Hinata en la dirección que había marcado su primo.

Pero Kiba increíblemente fue mucho más astuto: Ingresó a la habitación de Hinata, detectó el aroma que estaba buscando y partió tomando el rumbo correcto. Solamente fue acompañado por Akamaru.

_Kiba siempre has sido impulsivo, pero ahora creo que te volviste tarado._ Pensó Shino al descubrir los planes de su amigo. Se golpeó en la frente, tendría que haber tomado en serio el juramento del Inuzuka.

Hiashi por su lado no había dicho ni una sola palabra luego de que Neji llamó a la puerta de su "oficina" y le comunicó lo sucedido. Se quedó ahí encerrado, nadie supo nada más de el.

"Se suspendió la ceremonia, Hinata ha sido secuestrada" fue lo que le correspondió a Hanabi decir, tragándose sus lagrimas para no mostrar debilidad ante su clan.

* * *

•**Hola!** Bien, al fin el noveno capitulo. Seguramente a la tarde vuelva a subir el siguiente, ya que como me quedo un capitulo demasiado largo tuve que dividirlo en dos y tal vez no vuelva a actualizar en un par de días, vamos a ver como se presta el tiempo. Como siempre voy a confesar que robé algunas ideas. Esta vez fue de el libro _"Bailando con el diablo"_ de Sherrilyn Kenyon. Se los recomiendo. Me sorprendí de las semejanzas tanto en actitudes como físicas que pude encontrar entre "Zarek" el personaje principal y "Sasuke" parecen casi la misma persona y también quede petrificada con la actitud sumisa y bondadosa de "Astrid" tal como la de "Hinata". Increíble

**•Mishiel-chan :** jajaja! es que quiero que Sasuke sea malote(?) para que cuando tenga un ataque "romanticon" todas queden como WAAAAAAAA *_*. Yo tengo un cariño especial por Kiba desde cuando era chica y miraba Naruto. Pero como que ahora me lo estoy haciendo detestar por molesto e insistente ajajaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por comentar. Saludos desde Argentina !

**Gracias** a todos por la visitas, realmente me enganché mucho con el mundo fanfic :3

Espero sus comentarios sea por donde sea, y sus opiniones (serian de mucha ayuda).

**SALUDOS :3**


	10. Acercamiento

_**H**_abían transcurrido casi dos semanas desde el fatídico día de la frustrada ceremonia de la imposición del sello.

Hinata se había adaptado rápidamente a la circunstancia y llegó a entablar una buena relación con Jugo, Suigetsu y hasta con Tobi.

Al cabo de dos días pudo notar que Karin se encontraba en un estado de total obsesión por Sasuke y que no se llevarían bien nunca, no por que Sasuke sentía cosas por Hinata. De hecho, nadie en el lugar sabia eso. Si no por que Karin sentiría siempre celos de cualquier persona del sexo femenino que compartiera el mismo techo que el Uchiha. Por estos motivos, cuando la pelirroja la provocaba ella solía sonreirle y evadirla amablemente. Tenia que mantener la calma.

Había estudiado todo el lugar, era una casa oculta en medio de un bosque. La casa contaba con una cocina, un comedor y cinco habitaciones con un baño cada una. Tenia tres pisos y dos largos corredores, ambos repletos de ventanales.

No sabia cuantos kilómetros la distanciaban de Konoha. Imaginó que habría algún arroyo cerca ya que por la ventana entraba un olor a tierra húmeda todo el tiempo.

Claro, por la ventana, por aun no se había ganado la confianza de Sasuke como para salir.

Realmente necesitaba salir al exterior aunque sea por unos minutos y contactarse por la naturaleza.

Conocía los horarios de todos los habitantes de ese lugar: cuando entrenaban, cuando dormían, cuando comían y que hacían en sus ratos libres. Pero aun no ideaba el plan, todos los que había planeado fallaban. Una vez más había deseado tener el cerebro de Shikamaru por una hora o dos.

Desde su extraña confesión, Sasuke se volvió frió y distante para con ella. Solo cruzaban una o dos palabras al día. No se burlaba de ella ni tampoco la amenazaba.

Se había prácticamente mudado al comedor y se comportaba de una forma hostil con todos sus compañeros.

La noche anterior, mientras Hinata juntaba los platos se animo a pedirle autorización al Uchiha para salir al día siguiente por la mañana al mundo exterior, prometió no hacer ninguna estupidez.

Sasuke le negó el permiso y ella solo agachó la cabeza.

Lo que Hinata no sabia era que después de su confesión, Sasuke esperó algún tipo de reacción por parte de ella, sin obtener nada comenzó a frustrase y casi arrepentirse de lo anteriormente dicho.

Y convivir con un Uchiha malhumorado era peor que vivir en el mismo infierno.

* * *

_**K**_iba se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del lugar en donde su Hina-chan se encontraba cautiva.

Había estado rastreandola desde muy lejos. Descansaba y se alimentaba cada vez que se cruzaba alguna aldea y luego seguía su rumbo.

A veces en las noches lo atormentaban pensamientos del tipo " Y si Hinata se enamora de ese idiota"

Estaba totalmente fuera de si.

* * *

_**H**_inata se encontraba preparando un pastel que Suigetsu le había encargado. Había ido al pueblo más cercano a comprar el mismo los ingredientes. Una vez que probo la comida de la muchacha quedo fascinado. " Además de ser una preciosidad, eres una increíble cocinera". Hinata se sonrojaba, Karin herbia y Sasuke rodaba los ojos.

Mientras le daba los toques finales al pastel. Detrás de ella la puerta de abrió repentinamente.

Sasuke entró y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella con el brazo izquierdo herido, con la mano izquierda se cubría la hemorragia.

Soltó su herida que comenzó a sangrar a borbotones para buscar en la alacena cierta medicina, un alboroto de frascos en el piso hizo que una sorprendida Hinata reaccionara.

**-¿Sasuke? ¿Hay algo mal?**

**-No. **Gruñó lavando la sangre de su mano. Hizo una mueca al ver la profundidad de la herida. ** -Jugo se desquicio cuando entrenábamos pero ya esta tranquilo, no es nada.**

Hinata se paró a su lado.** - Estás sangrando mucho.** Le tomó el brazo.

Su toque era suave pero aún así la sensación de su mano en la de él lo derribó. Sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado en el estómago con un martillo pesado.

Estaba tan cerca de él que todo lo que tenía que hacer era inclinarse hacia adelante y podría besarla.

_Saborear su cuello._

Ninguna mujer, jamás en su vida, lo había tentado como esta. Por primera vez en su vida, quería saborear los labios de alguien. Sostener su cara en sus manos y violar su boca con su lengua.

_¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo? _No iba a tentarse y cometer otra tontería.

No realmente.

Aunque el en ese momento sólo quería...

**-Esto es profundo** -dijo ella concentrada en lo suyo, su voz y expresión preocupada le encantaban.

Miró hacia abajo, pero en lugar de su mano, todo lo que podía ver era el valle profundo entre sus pechos que estaban al descubierto por la V de su chaqueta, que sin que ella lo notase, se encontraba más abierta de lo normal. Sólo tenía que mover su mano unos pocos centímetros y ...

**-¿Ocurre algo?** -preguntó ella.

Sasuke parpadeó para disipar la imagen que había causado que su erección doliera y latiera demandando satisfacción.

-**Nada.**

**-Esa es la única que has dicho en estos días "nada".** Ella hizo una mueca mientras sostenía su mano con las de ella.

**- No apliques tu Jutsu médico, nos dejará agotados a los y no es lo que quiero.**

_Y me gustaría que eso suceda de otra forma._

Chasqueo la lengua._ Eres un maldito pervertido Uchiha._

Se quitó la camisa blanca llena de sangre, se sentó en el mesón de la cocina y la miro fijamente.

**- Solo desinfectala y si sabes como, hazme un vendaje.**

Hinata tragó en seco al ver su torso desnudo y asintió.

Sasuke siseó mientras ella vertía un desinfectante sobre su corte. El frío del líquido punzaba.

A pesar de eso, estaba aturdido por las acciones de ella , por la gentileza de su mano en la de él. Y su semblante dulce mientras lo envolvía con las vendas

Le recodaba a su madre.

**- Debería ser cocida.** Hinata lo miro seriamente.

**-Créeme, no es nada.**

Notó la presión en su voz mientras decía eso.

**-¿Que quieres probar? estas muy herido.**

El no contestó.

**-¿Sasuke?.**

Él exhaló irritadamente.

**-¿Qué?.** dijo bruscamente.

**-No uses ese tono conmigo. **Dijo ella con una nota filosa en su voz que causó que él arqueara una ceja por su audacia.** -Por que te arrancaré la lengua y me la comeré. **Le sonrió.

No sabia como había sido tan valiente, pero la frialdad de Sasuke le estaba doliendo, no sabia por que motivo pero quería que el le hable. Que le diga aunque sea una tontería, no importaba.

Él sintió un deseo extraño de reírse a carcajadas.

**-Me gustaría verte intentarlo**. Se rio soberviamente

**-¿Eres siempre así de gruñón o sólo te levantaste del lado incorrecto de la cama?** Hinata rio por lo bajo

**-Así soy, cariño, acostúmbrate.** De un salto se bajó de su lugar y siguió caminando totalmente complacido por haber obtenido la total atención de Hinata.

**- Hyuga. **Se detuvo

**- ¿Si?**

**-Me iré a duchar, deja ese estúpido pastel del idiota de Suigetsu y esperame. Iremos a recorrer el bosque.**

-** ¿En verdad? **Hinata sonrió ampliamente.

**- ¿No era lo que querías? espérame aquí y planes ninguna tontería.**

* * *

• Dos capítulos en un mismo día. Es todo un logro ... espero que les guste.

•** Mishiel-chan:** Estaba puliendo detalles de la mitad del capítulo nueve que se convirtió en el número diez y leí tu comentt (no me aburre para nada, siempre que los leo me río sola). ¿Que decir de Naruto? a veces me molesta que sea el centro de todo, tanto en los fics como en el anime jajaj, aunque ahora en el ending 27 el protagonista es Sasuke (L) y yo soy feliz (me bajé el ending al mp3). Pero claro, Naruto no puede faltar y si, esta con la insoportable de Sakura -.- jajaj pero eso puede cambiar tal vez. Gracias por comentar cada capítulo, sos la única U.U. Espero que te guste este !

• Mil disculpas si se encuentran con alguna falta o algo de eso. Es que estoy apurada por que comienza PULSERAS ROJAS y quiero ver a LLeo :3

**• Gracias por leer y comenten :)**


	11. Paseo

_**S**_uigetsu devoraba sin ningún tipo de inhibición el pastel que la dulce "niña de ojos perlas" le había preparado

**- Efta delishioso Besheza.** Hablaba con la boca llena mientras pedazos del alimento caían sobre la mesa.

Y sobre el.

Hinata y Jugo lo miraban incrédulos sentados en la mesa frente a el. ¿Como alguien podía alimentarse de esa forma?

**-¿Quieshes Yujo?**

**- Traga y después dime. **Frunció sus labios en un gesto repulsivo.

**-¿Quieres Jugo? **extendió la mano hacia el con un trozo de pastel desintegrado.

**- Paso, gracias.**

**-Mira que esta delicioso. Pero no le cuentes a "la roja". Solo después de que lo haya comido todo.** Se rió ampliamente y entre sus dientes Hinata y Jugo notaron trozos de chocolate.

_Repulsivo_ pensó Jugo

Hinata se reía tímidamente mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano

**- Hasta un buitre tiene más modales que tu al comer Suigetsu.** Sasuke bajaba la escalera caracol. Estaba vestido con un pantalón verde militar, sandalias ninjas y una musculosa negra con la insignia del clan Uchiha en su espalda.** - Vamonos Hyuga.**

Hinata se paro de repente. Tenia sus clásicos pantalones ninja y la remera de mangas cortas negra que había decidido utilizar luego del pequeño accidente con la de red. Tenia el cabello atado.**- Hai**

Suigetsu escupió todo el pastel que tenia en la boca sobre la cara de Jugo. **- ¿Que? ¡No te lleves a la princesa cocinera! ¡Por favor no lo hagas!.**

Jugo con el porte de una estatua se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo.

**-Solo iremos a recorrer el bosque Suigetsu, enseguida volvemos y te cocinaré más. **Hinata le sonrió amablemente.

Toda esa gente la hacia sentir tan útil.

Se sentía feliz.

Suigetsu puso un gesto serio **-¿Que irán a hacer al bosque? ** Sonrió con un semblante de total perversión.

Sasuke rodó los ojos tomo a Hinata del brazo y literalmente la arrastro hasta la puerta ** -Vamonos.**

La chica corría a la par de el y con su mano saludaba** - Nos vemos Jugo, Suigetsu.**

Estos le respondían el saludo amablemente.

Luego de cruzar la puerta. Hinata quedo impactada. Todo era tan perfecto.

La brisa primaveral

El canto de las aves

El verde los arboles

El perfecto cesped plagado de flores de todo tipo

Caminaban a la par sin saber bien a donde dirigirse.

Hinata iba fascinada, sonriente.

Y Sasuke la miraba constantemente por el rabillo de ojo.

Simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo.

**-¿Y a donde quieres ir?** **Aquí solo puedes encontrar arboles.**

**- Yo veo mucho más que arboles Sasuke-Kun.**

_¿Sasuke-kun?_

Se cruzo de brazos **- Imaginas cosas.**

**- ¿Hay un río cerca verdad?** Hinata miraba para todas las direcciones con el dedo indice tocándose la boca.

**- Un arroyo pequeño.**

**-¿Podemos ir?**

Suspiro **- Esta bien**

Caminaron poco hasta que se toparon con el pequeño y cristalino arroyo, lleno de piedras. Era verdaderamente un lugar paradisíaco.

Hinata no comprendía como Sasuke le daba tan poca importancia a tan bello escenario.

La Hyuga se deshizo de sus sandalias ninjas y corriendo ingresó al arroyo a mojar sus pies y chapotear.

Se sentía tan bien estar al aire libre.

El Uchiha quedó metros atrás mirándola atónito. Esa niña era cautiva de sus locos caprichos y sin embargo se la veía tan feliz. Sonrió para si.

**- Te congelarás los pies, el agua de ese arroyo es helada.** Se acercó a la orilla.

**- No me molesta**. Hinata seguia divertida chapoteando

**- Desciende de la montaña.** Suspiró irritado **- Tus pies comenzarán a doler.**

Ella lo miró y por un segundo olvidó su desconfianza y le dijo **- ¡Amargado!** Luego patio el agua con intenciones de salpicar al Uchiha.

Lo logró. Mojó toda su musculosa negra.

**-¿Que haces?** la miro seriamente.

Ella rió divertida.

Sasuke miro su playera mientras con ambas manos la levantaba y la estiraba. La soltó.

La miró a ella, levanto una ceja y le sonrió ladinamente.

La sonrisa de Hinata se borro de repente. Ella sabia lo que venia luego.

Sasuke a una velocidad récord se quito sus sandalias e ingresó al agua.

Hinata comenzó a reír y a alejarse lo más posible gritando **- ¡No!¡no! ¡Sasuke-kun!**

La tomó de un brazo fuertemente con una notable sonrisa marcada en el rostro. Se inclinó un poco y con el otro brazo hizo un movimiento en el agua que la empapó de pies a cabeza.

Hinata gritó y lo miro fingiendo un gesto de enojo **- Esta muy fría.**

**- Te lo dije.** Sasuke cerró los ojos con una sonrisa soberbia bien marcada.

Realmente el demonio Uchiha estaba jugando como si volviera a tener cinco años.

Lo pensó, se detuvo en seco y se sentó en la orilla con los pies en el agua.

Se sentía inmaduro.

Su semblante se volvió serio mientras miraba a Hinata** - Que inmadura eres.**

Hinata sonrió para si misma al pensar que el había hecho exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Se sentó a su lado imitándolo.

**- Desde niña adoraba ir con Hanabi a chapotear en algun arroyo mientras nuestro padre estaba ocupado y no nos veia. **Sonrió al cielo mientras recordaba.

-** ¿Hanabi?**

**- Mi hermana menor.**

**- ¿La que robo tu lugar?**

**- Si. Es ella. **Puso un semblante triste sin bajar la cabeza.

Sasuke se percató del poco tacto que tuvo en su pregunta e intento cambiar de tema.

Ya no quería lastimarla.

Se sentía tan bien estar con ella.

**- Parece que ser miembros de clanes prestigiosos y haber estado a la sombra de nuestro hermano es algo que compartimos.**

Hinata lo miró pensativa** - Y el poder ocular.**

**- Mi sharingan no tiene comparación**. Dijo en tono soberbio pero a la vez irónico.

Hinata rió y luego se sintió curiosa.

Quería ver cuando en común tenían.

**- ¿Tu padre era exigente?**

**- En mi niñez pensé que era solo conmigo. Con el tiempo logré descubrir que también lo había sido con Itachi.**

**- Extraño a Hanabi.**

Sabiendo que lo que acababa de decir le iba a traer recuerdos oscuros a Sasuke. Intento desviar el tema rápidamente.

No se le ocurrió nada para decir.

Nerviosamente se metió en el arroyo para volver a chapotear.

Camino marcha atrás, se tropezó con una roca, trastabilló y se clavó otra roca en forma de flecha en el pie.

Un gemido de dolor intenso salio de su boca mientras caía al agua.

**-No te muevas** . La voz profunda de Sasuke tembló por su columna vertebral.

Estaba empapada y podía ver el agua que rodeaba su pie volverse de tonalidad roja. Estaba sangrando más de la cuenta.

Dos brazos fuertes la levantaron del agua con una facilidad que era verdaderamente aterradora. La acunó contra su duro cuerpo.

Ella sonrojada le puso los brazos alrededor de sus anchos hombros, que se endurecieron en reacción a su contacto.

La respiración de ella cayó contra su cara, haciendo que su cuerpo entero se derritiese.

Ella no podía creer verse con el demonio en esa situación.

El no podía creer lo bien que se sentía tenerla tan cerca.

**-¿Sasuke?** preguntó tentativamente.

**-¿Hay alguien más en este bosque que te pueda cargar del cual necesito saber su existencia?**

Ignoró su comentario irónico mientras la llevaba a la orilla y la colocaba sobre el césped.

Perder el contacto son Sasuke le produjo un dolor extraño en el pecho que ni esperaba y ni entendía.

Lo mismo para el.

**-Gracias.** Dijo ella suavemente

Él no respondió. En lugar de eso, se quitó la remera.

Hinata bajo la vista rápidamente, avergonzada.

_¿Que estaba haciendo?_

Desgarraba con gran facilidad la prenda negra **- Ya me has visto así . **Sonrió, mientras la tomaba del pie herido.

**- Pensé que te gustaba esa prenda.**

**- No importa.**

Tensándose, esperó que él fuese bruto.

No lo fue. De hecho, su toque era asombrosamente tierno mientras le vendaba la herida.

**- Ahora resulta que soy yo el que tengo que desinfectarte a ti. ¿Puedes caminar hacia la casa?**

**- Si.** Intentó pararse pero al mover su pie el dolor fue tan intenso que perdió el equilibrio.

Pero ahí estuvo el una vez mas para sostenerla.

**- Eres torpe.** Sonrió ladinamente y la cargó tal como a un bebe.

Hinata se sintió tan segura y protegida que realmente tuvo el impulso de acariciarlo.

Ya no le temía.

Sabia que definitivamente no le iba a hacer daño.

Encaminaron, entonces, el regreso.

Hinata lo veía de abajo. Veía su semblante serio y a la vez preocupado.

**-Gomenasai Sasuke.**

El bajo la mirada y la miro **-¿Duele?**

Su gesto y accionar trasmitían la calidez que su padre nunca le había brindado.

No contuvo el impulso y le acarició la mejilla.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó en el acto.

**- No deberías hacer eso**. Sonrió.

**- Arigato.**

Sasuke vio el semblante sereno y agradecido de Hinata.

Quería besarla.

Un solo movimiento y lo conseguiría.

Se detuvo.

Bajo un poco la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Hinata cerraba los ojos.

Estaban a centímetros de besarse

**-¡Suéltala malnacido!**

Ambos levantaron la vista sorprendidos.

Kiba estaba parado a pocos metros de ellos.

Su semblante era aterrador. Se le notaba una sonrisa cargada de odio.

Akamaru a su lado solo ladraba

_Genial, que oportuno _pensó Sasuke.

**- ¡Kiba-kun!** Gritó Hinata agradecida de volver a ver a su amigo.

_¿Pero como había llegado a ese lugar? ¿Estaba solo?_

_¿Por que tiene ese aspecto tan salvaje?_

Kiba no se detuvo en las palabras de Hinata. Siquiera pareció escucharlas.

Entonces atacó en dirección a ellos utilizando su colmillo perforante.

Sasuke logro dejar a Hinata en el césped y colócala detrás de el para poder protegerla del ataque.

Evadiendo el golpe hábilmente, tomó a Kiba del cuello y lo lanzó unos tantos metros lejos.

Volvió a tomar a Hinata y la sentó a los pies de un árbol. Lejos.

Hinata estaba impactada. **-¿Que-que le-e pasa?**

**- Esta fuera de si. No te muevas de aquí Hinata.**

Akamaru corrió hacia donde estaba Hinata y la cubrió. Como indicando de alguna forma que se aproximaba una pelea difícil y la iba a cuidar.

**-¿Siempre te creíste la gran cosa no? déjame contarte algo.** Kiba se dirigía caminando enfurecido a donde se encontraba Sasuke.** - Para que Hinata este aquí contigo ¡Tuviste que secuestrarla!**

La Hyuga los escuchaba extrañada_ ¿A caso todos sabían lo que Sasuke sentía por ella, excepto ella?_

**- ¿Estas celoso Inuzuka?** sonrió ladinamente. **- No se que haces aquí ni que carajos pretendes, ni tampoco como llegaste, pero se como te iras.** Activó su sharingan. **-Muerto.**

**- ¡No! ¡Sasuke detente!** Hinata gritaba descolocada.

No quería ver lastimado ... a ninguno de los dos.

Kiba soltó una carcajada **-Apuesto que la mayoría de la gente caga en sus pantalones cuando dices esas líneas ¿pero sabes que? Soy Kiba Inuzuka y en el gran esquema de las cosas, no significas ni una mierda para mi.**

Sasuke levanto una ceja al escuchar la osadía del parásito aquel.

**- Creo que no estas entendiendo la situación.** Se le acercó hasta tenerlo de frente** -Te voy a dar una pequeña descripción: Yo Uchiha, tú Inuzuka; yo golpeo, tú sangras; yo mato, tú mueres.** Le guiño el ojo.

Kiba enfurecido por la ironía que acababa de desprestigiar a su apellido le lanzó un gruñido que podría haber aterrado al mismísimo diablo.

Pero no a Sasuke.

Sonrió **-Rintintin, ten una mejor canción para mi. Un gruñido más y juro que voy a castrarte con mi katana.**

Ambos casi chocaban sus frentes de lo cerca que se encontraban.

El Inuzuka le mostró sus colmillos.

-** Quiero ver como lo intentas.**

* * *

**• Odien** a Kiba ! jajaja.

**• Recod de cápitulos en estos días.** Aprovecho a adelantar todo lo posible, ya que la semana que viene tengo que estudiar :( tal vez mas tarde vuelta a actualizar. Tengo una idea dando vueltas en la cabeza relacionada con una canción y quiero escribirla ya pero falta ...

**• Kattyto: **Gracias por dejar tu review. Siempre que puedo actualizo ! espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :3

• **Gracias** por leer y espero sus **comentarios** y opiniones (son importantes para mi).

• Los invito a leer mi primer songfic _"Una noche en Bangkok"_

s/9820300/1/Una-noche-en-Bangkok

**Saludos Sasuhinistas :)**


	12. Decisiones

Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto Shippuden/Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_Me gustas, no me voy a quebrar_  
_Te extraño, no me voy a quebrar_  
_Te amo, no me voy a quebrar_  
_Muero por vos, no me voy a quebrar._

**_Capitulo_**_** 12:** "Decisiones"_

_No puedo mas_ pensó y agacho la mirada. Su estomago le dolía cada vez que escuchaba a uno de ellos asestarse un nuevo golpe. Sentía nauseas cada vez que escuchaba algún gemido de dolor, sus lagrimas caían a borbotones. Había olor a sangre fresca.

Sasuke y Kiba no se detenían, ambos se encontraban gravemente heridos y convalecientes. El Uchiha fue superior todo el tiempo, pero Kiba no quería dar el brazo a torcer, prefería morir que rendirse.

La batalla estaba durando horas que a Hinata le resultaron siglos. Ya hacia más de media hora que se encontraba cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, no podía verlos, no lo soportaría. Sufría de la misma forma por los dos, necesitaba que se detuvieran.

De pronto se hizo el silencio.

Hinata quitó las manos de su rostro pero no consiguió poder mirar. Supuso de todas maneras que lo peor había pasado. Kami sabe que motor la impulsó a mirar, y cuando lo hizo pensó que ni en la peor de las pesadillas iba a ver lo que vio esa tarde.

Su amigo yacía en el piso inconsciente, su rostro no se veía ya que estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre, una espuma blanquecina salia de su boca y sus ojos estaban en blanco. Había comenzado a convulsionar. Sasuke estaba parado a su lado, apuntándolo son su Katana. Tenia un ojo cerrado he hinchado, su abdomen era una infecciosa cascada de sangre y barro.

El llanto de Hinata, al ver esa escena, se convirtió en un grito desgarrador. Corrido hasta donde estaban ellos intentando evitar lo inminente.

El Demonio Uchiha estaba sediento de sangre y en el lugar de Kiba veía proyectarse la masacre de su clan. Levanto su Katana con ambas manos para dar el golpe final, el que acabaría con la corta vida del Inuzuka.

-¡No, por favor no!- En un grito desesperado Hinata llegó y se tiró al suelo, a los pies de Sasuke. Se aferró a su pierna mientras suplicaba desesperadamente que no haga una locura.

El solo la ignoro, sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y su sonrisa era macabra y demoníaca.

-¡Matarlo no te devolverá a tu familia!- le gritó.

Sasuke salió de su trance, soltó la katana y calló desplomado al suelo. Estuvo observando a Kiba por minutos, sin decir nada, casi sin parpadear.

Hasta que hablo.

-Le diré a Suigetsu que lo lleve a Konoha- Se paro -Vete, si es lo que deseas-

Hinata secó sus lagrimas -¿Que?-

- Vete, eres libre-

* * *

_**S**_uigetsu era un mar de quejas ¿por que siempre Sasuke le dejaba la peor parte del trabajo a el? cargaba con un cuerpo inconsciente y su olorosa mascota. Tendría que caminar varios kilómetros, solo para volver y escuchar el típico "Hmp" de su desagradecido líder. Miró a Hinata quien caminaba junto a el.

-Menos mal que estoy en tu compañía, princesa-

Hinata iba mirando el suelo. Su semblante era sombrío.

Suigetsu torció sus labios - En realidad no te querías ir ¿verdad?.

Hinata abandono sus pensamientos y lo observó sin responder absolutamente nada.

- Si tu pie vuelve a dolerte avísame y descansaremos en el pueblo mas cercano- Ella asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

* * *

_**D**_espués de la partida de Hinata, Sasuke se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a curar sus heridas. Se recostó mirando el techo. Quizá sus formas de estar cerca de Hinata no fueron las mejores.. pero si el era un vengador. Nunca le importo ni supo que hacer con sus sentimientos, nunca nadie le había enseñado nada, el solo solía responder a sus impulsos como lo hacia un animal cuando tenia hambre, el instinto le indicaba capturar una presa y engullirla. Así eran sus formas.

Hundió su rostro en la almohada e inhaló profundamente. Sintió el aroma de ella. Su estomago comenzó a doler, un oleaje de furia recorrió su espina dorsal. De un saltó abandono su cama, luego su habitación para después cruzar toda la casa y encaminar hacia el bosque. Karin y Tobi quienes se encontraban en la cocina creyeron sentir las paredes temblar. La pelirroja tuvo la intención de seguirlo y Tobi la tomo por el hombro - Ahora que sabe que sabemos sus verdaderas intenciones para con la Hyuga, debemos alejarnos por un tiempo y dejarlo solo, la frustración vuelve impredecible a Sasuke-

Al llegar al bosque se aproximó a un árbol y descargó toda su furia en este hasta que lo derribó, para luego seguir con el próximo y así consecutivamente hasta que pudo entender que aunque tuviera todos los bosques del mundo frente a el, ninguno seria suficiente. Entonces soltó un desgarrador - Vuelve- y se dejó caer sobre el césped.

* * *

_**F**_renaron en un claro para que Hinata pueda revisar nuevamente a Kiba y volver a vendarse la herida. Mientras quitaba el vendaje que Sasuke le había hecho sintió un nudo ascender a su garganta.

Sugetsu quien ya no toleraría ser acompañado por una muerta en vida en lugar de la dulce princesa cocinera le dijo -Vuelve, Hinata-

-En... en la aldea me esperan Suigetsu-kun-

-¿Y?

-Ki...kiba casi sacrifica su vida por mi-

- ¿Y eso te hace pensar que deberías corresponderle, aunque solo lo veas como un amigo?-

¿Realmente era Suigetsu quien decía esas serias palabras?

-Su...supongo que si-

- ¿Te quedarías son Sasuke? -

- ¿Que..quedarme con Sasuke? ¿para qué? lo...lo único que hacemos es discutir-

- Pues, eso es lo que hacen. Discuten. Tu le dices cuando es un hijo de puta arrogante, lo cual es 99% del tiempo, y el te dice cuando eres una torpe e inútil-

- En-entonces...-

- Así que no será fácil, será difícil. Y tendrán que echarle ganas cada día, pero quiero que imagines tu vida a treinta años de hoy, cuarenta años de hoy ¿cómo se ve? Si este ese tipo, pues, vete. Pero no tomes el camino más fácil-

- ¿Cuál? no..no hay manera fácil, no importa lo que haga, alguien se lastima.-

- Deja de pensar en lo que quiere todo mundo. Deja de pensar en lo que quiero yo, en lo que quieren ellos, o lo que quiere tu padre. ¿Qué quieres tú Hinata?-

- No..no es tan sencillo-

- ¿Qué quieres?-

- No es tan...-

-Carajo. ¿Qué quieres?- Se hizo un silencio.

-Te- tengo que irme - Y corrió en dirección al camino por donde habían venido.

Suigetsu sonrió. _Me debes una Uchiha._

* * *

• Me tarde un poco, estaba con unos temas de mi otro fic "Samurai".

• Gracias por todos los reviews!

Guest: Estaba mega picante ! pero como veras ahora se pudo dramatiquisimo jajaj. Gracias por leer y que bueno que te haya gustado el song. Saludos!

hinatacris: Que no queden dudas.. Sasuke es Sasuke y todas lo escogeríamos ajaj. Gracias por comentar, Saludos!

Mangetsu Hyuga: Me divierto mucho escribiendo a Suigetsu, a veces hasta lo imagino y me rio sola. Gracias por leer, perdón por la demora en este capi.

.3: Que bueno que te haya gustado ! gracias por leer, saludos!

Mishiel-chan Uchihalove: Coincido totalmente contigo! SASUKE SHIPPUDEN y yo, seria la persona más feliz del mundo jajajja. Naruto creo que me gana por cansancio ! si querés un NaruSaku en este fanfic, solo pedimelo ;). Con respecto a tu pregunta no entendí por que me la hiciste, pero quera decirte que me alegra mucho leer tus reviews, especialmente por que fuiste la primera en darme ánimos! no dejes de hacerlo :) . Espero que este nuevo cap te haya gustado ... Saludos!

Violetamonster: Zarek, Sasuke,Zarek ... bad boys ! todo lo que queremos es bad boys! jajaja que bueno que te hayas enganchado con mis dos fics y que te gusten los cazadores oscuros como ami, sos una genia. Espero no decepcionarte y espero leernos pronto, saludos!

MARE-1998 : Disculpa la demora! pero acá volví por más. Saludos!

Me alegra mucho leerlos! _**Saludos Sasuhinistas.**_


	13. En el aire esta noche

Disclaimer_:Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto Shippuden/Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_Y a deshora, sale un sol alumbrando una esquina y alegrándome el día._

**Capitulo**** 13:** _"En el aire esta noche"_

_**L**_o primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue a un extraño de pelo plateado y sonrisa puntiaguda mirándolo con cierto gesto de repulsión.

-¿Que carajos?- preguntó con voz ronca mientras se sentaba en el césped.

-Estás a metros de la entrada de Konoha. No me digas que no puedes caminar, no me voy arriesgar a llevarte hasta allí ¿que pretende Sasuke de mi?- suspiró mientras miraba el cielo.

-¡Sasuke!- recordó- ¿Donde esta ese bastardo? lo voy a acabar ..- intentaba inultimente ponerse de pie.

Suigetsu rió a carcajadas - El bastardo te dio semejante paliza y tuvo piedad de dejarte con vida, pero de quien no tuvo piedad fue de mi ¿tienes idea de lo que pesas Inuzuka?.

Kiba lo miraba incrédulo -Ya veo..- de pronto las imágenes de la pelea volvieron a su dolorida cabeza - ¿Donde esta Hinata?-

-La princesa cocinera nos acompañó- le guiñó el ojo- Pero se arrepintió y volvió corriendo detrás de Sasuke.

Kiba se paró repentinamente -¿Que hizo que?-

-Ya sabes, tarde o temprano todas corretean a Sasuke-

-¿Puedes hablar seriamente un momento?- Kiba enfureció.

-¡Pero que poco sentido del humor tienes Lassie!- su semblante se volvió serio - Decidió quedarse con Sasuke, fin de la novela, me voy - Y se adentro del bosque.

Kiba quedó estático, su mano se cerró en forma de puño mientras temblaba.

-¡Oye tu!- Suigetsu lo miró por encima de la espalda- ¡Dile a Hinata Hyuga que para mi esta muerta!-

-Resentido- vociferó Suigetsu luego río y le canto - Nice guys finish last- se marchó riéndose.

* * *

_**H**_inata corría a la par de las nubes grises, ambas se aproximaban al bosque que en menos de una hora se tornaría oscuro y lluvioso.

Su herida ardía como mil infiernos, pero no quería frenar. Quería ver a Sasuke y decirle que se quedaría con el, con su malhumor y su soberbia. Pero también se quedaría bajo su protección, su compañía ... que entendía lo que paso en la pelea y que lo ayudaría a que la oscuridad no vuelva dejarlo ciego.

En tanto Sasuke se levantaba del suelo y emprendía marcha hacia la casa. Pensó en lo distinta que se vería esta sin Hinata y frenó en seco. Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojar su rostro. Seco el agua y miró el cielo -Genial- suspiró y miró el vendaje que Hinata había hecho en su brazo. Mordió sus labios y ..

-Hola Sasuke- al escuchar esa voz quedó estático, no podía ser verdad. No quiso darse vuelta a mirar, temía que sea una ilusión.

-¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta, estaba convencido que sus golpes le estaban jugando un chiste de mal gusto.

-Hasta que me encontraste, estaba muerta, aunque respiraba. Estaba ciega, aunque podía ver. Y luego tú llegaste... y desperté- El tragó en seco y se volteó. Allí estaba ella empapada también, con su sonrisa característica.

Incrédulo solo pudo decirle -Que torpe eres- sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó, elevándola unos centímetros del suelo -Estas empapada, vamos a secarte- Hinata asintió sonrojada.

Sugetsu debió haber estado en ese momento para fotografiar el rostro de Karin cuando vio a Sasuke subir a Hinata por las escaleras. Tobi tuvo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

_**S**_asuke cerró la puerta mientras Hinata temblaba del frío. La lluvia la había empapado. Él estaba mojado también, no es que le importara. Estaba acostumbrado a la incomodidad física. Ella no.

-¿Qué estabas pensando?-caminó hacia el baño donde pudo agarrar una toalla de la percha. Regresó a ella.-Estás empapada-

-No me importa- le sonrió

Sasuke la envolvió apretadamente, luego se arrodilló ante ella. Le sacó las sandalias y revisó su herida.

-Lo que hiciste, fue una cosa estúpida -dijo severamente.

-¿Entonces por que me dejaste ir?-

Él no contestó. En lugar de eso, dejó caer su pie y se movió alrededor de ella.

No sabía que iba a hacer hasta que sintió una toalla cubriéndole la cabeza. ¿Que tan extraño era esto? ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la cuidaría tan tiernamente?. La hacia sentir tan feliz.

Sasuke apretó los dientes ante la suavidad de pelo húmedo mientras caía contra sus manos. Trató de mantener la toalla entre ella y su piel, pero no funcionó. Las hebras de su pelo continuamente rozaban su piel, haciéndolo arder.

Hinata de repente se paró apuntando con el dedo el armario de la habitación. Como recordando algo que había visto.

-Te dije que no tocaras nada-

-¿A quien pertenecía?-

-A mi familia, es una de las pocas pertenencias que conservé luego de desertar-

-¿Podríamos?

-No-

-¿Pero por que?-

- Por que no, siquiera se si funciona Hi..- Se vio interrumpido al ver como ella revolvía su armario y sacaba de allí el pequeño grabador en cuestión, lo enchufaba y desempolvaba los discos.

-Dime que tan terca puedes llegar a ser, así dejó de sorprenderme cada vez que haces una estupidez-

Hinata seleccionó un disco en particular y mientras lo colocaba le decía -Siempre escuchaba esta canción cuando era niña-

Tan pronto como comenzó a sonar, el sintió un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espina dorsal -No es verdad- susurró y sonrió.

-No estés riéndote de mi- Dijo Hinata mientras comenzaba a balancearse lentamente tarareando- I can feel it coming in the air tonight- El la contemplaba idiotizado -I've been waiting for this moment for all my life-

-Me causa gracia como el destino siempre se burla de mi- Hinata se detuvo y lo miro- Esta canción era la favorita de mi madre, siempre solía escucharla y hacer las mismas estupideces que estas haciendo en este momento-

Hinata lo miró incrédula. El se le acercó y la abrazó por la cintura mientras se balanceaba lentamente.

-La canción dice- le susurró al oído- ¿Puedes sentir algo comenzando en el aire esta noche? -Ella comenzó a temblar mientras el la sostenía aun más fuerte -He esperado por este momento toda mi vida-

-¿Lo.. lo hiciste?- preguntó sonrojada.

-Toda mi vida- Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó.

* * *

• In the air tonight - Phil Collins. Se que se la van a descargar... jajaj. Pensé este momento desde ya hace unas semanas, creo que salió como lo planeé. Pero aun falta el pervertido momento "épico".

Mishiel-chan Uchihalove: Siiii me encanta el Neji-Ten. Tengo algo pensado para más adelante, así que si me esperas unos capítulos habrá, tenlo por seguro!

MARE-1998: ¿Quien diría no? yo creo que Sasuke le debe su ojo izquierdo con sharingan incluido después de la mano que Suigetsu le dio!

Sandybluee: Que bueno que te hayas enganchado con la historia y sobre todo que te guste. Espero que siga así, saludos!

Violetamonster: No, nunca la leí pero si me la recomiendas bienvenida sea, y si hay algun Zarek o Sasuke en el medio ... mejor aun ! jajaj

hinatacris: Acción hubo... perversidades(?) espera al prox cap! ya casi, ya casi !

•Gracias a todos por leer y comentar ! U**n beso enormeeee Sasuhinistas!**


	14. Otro día en el paraíso

Disclaimer_:Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto Shippuden/Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_Mejor tarde que nunca._

_**-SUMMERTIME SADNESS-**_

* * *

**Capitulo**** 13:** _**"**Otro día en el paraíso**"**_

_**H**_inata no devolvía el beso, estaba quieta y aterrada. Sabia que el momento de acercaba a pasos agigantados y ya no había nada que ella pudiese haber para evitarlo. Apartó a cara y la apoyo en el pecho de el.

−¿Me quieres?

Sasuke la obligó a mirarlo.

− Durante ocho años he vivido un tormento incesante , deseaba tenerte entre mis brazos y creía que jamás sería posible. Te quiero por mil razones que nada tienen que ver con tus piernas y... no, maldita sea, no necesito razones para quererte, por que te amo− Hinata miró a Sasuke sin pestañear, casi sin respirar. ¿Acaso el Demonio Uchiha era capaz de amar a algo más que no sean sus deseos de destrucción masiva? ¿La amaba en verdad o esa confección era otra obra más de su enajenada mente? .

Sintió agobiarse al darse cuenta de que ella no podía corresponderle de la misma forma. Lo quería si, había aprendido a quererlo. Pero ¿amarlo?.

−Sasuke yo …

−Shh − le siseó sobre los labios.

En ese momento se vio en la necesidad de aclararle un punto, antes de que sea lo que sea que ocurriría en esa habitación.

−Sasuke − comenzó a lloriquear − Soy de Konoha y en ese lugar viven todos mis seres queridos, pronto se enfrentaran y yo …..

− Hinata − Ese "Hinata" sonaba tan bien en sus labios − Hice tantas locuras para estar cerca de ti − Y te puedo asegurar que pronto estarás tan loca por mi que harás cualquier cosa para salvarme.

Y de repente pasa, algo se accionó, y Hinata supo que en ese momento las cosas estaban cambiado. Y a partir de ahí nada volvería a ser lo mismo... nunca.

Soltó una exclamación de asombro cuando Sasuke cayó de rodillas y le hundió el rostro en el vientre.

− Siempre hueles tan bien −aseguró y le subió la remera.

Ahogó una protesta al percibir la enrome mano de él reptando por su piel desnuda. El temblor que le produjo esta sensación, casi la voltea. La irrealidad de lo que estaba viviendo la dejaba sin palabras, sin pensamientos, sin alientos "_estoy a punto de.._". Cerró los ojos en un acto maquinal y la cabeza se le fue hacia atrás cuando las callosas manos de Sasuke comenzaron a recorrer sin censura su nívea piel.

Hasta que se detuvo − Quítate la remera, déjame verte− le obedeció, se sonrojó y arrojó la prenda sobre la cama.

−Perfecta − y sonrió de lado.

Se besaron y Sasuke se deshizo de sus pantalones, el primer contacto de sus pieles desnudas lo condujo a una apremiante necesidad de experimentar la intimidad más profundas entre un hombre y una mujer.

− Siempre quise que me hables así como veía que le hablabas a Naruto, con esa voz tímida y delicada. Y también quería que me pasaras las manos por la cara como las pasabas por la tuya para quitarte el cabello de la frente. Me encantaba cuando lo hacías. Me perdía horas en el salón de la academia observandote, cada movimiento que hacías me resultaba interesante.

Acto seguido la besó con frenética necesidad y la condujo hasta la cama, arrancó el acolchado y la sabana, que acabaron en el suelo. Hinata se removió sobre la cam apara darle sitio y cerró los ojos. Totalmente desnuda, sentía la insistencia de su mirada, pero no reunía el valor para levantar los parpados y enfrentarlo. Disfruto sentir su peso encima de ella. Siguió las indicaciones que el le prodigó entre besos, mientras el se abría paso, lenta y suavemente, dentro de ella. Se detuvo y la contemplo con su habitual seriedad durante unos segundos antes de decirle:

− Te amo tanto que me enferma− A continuación la penetro con una embestida rápida y profunda, que le arrebató el último prestigio de inocencia.

_******•.•.•.•.•**_

_**L**_uego de hospitalizar a Kiba y ser informados de todo lo sucedido en el bosque. En Konoha los jounin, Anbu y policía, se preparaban para una búsqueda exhaustiva. El clan Hinata la quería con vida y Naruto junto con Sakura, querían traer a Sasuke y hacerlo entender, entrar en razón. Sin imaginarse que en ese justo momento, la mente del muchacho estaba dando una vuelta de 360 grados. Después de haberse entregado con Hinata, nada volvería a ser lo mismo para el ...

_******•.•.•.•.•**_

_**E**_ra de esperar que Sasuke no confiara siquiera en su sombra y nunca se lo hubiera mencionado a nadie pero, desde que volvió a ver a Hinata ese día en la cantina, no había dejado de tener sueños repetidos. En todos, su hermano le hablaba y aconsejaba, tal vez como nunca pudo hacerlo y el, se sentía complacido de poder escucharlo, como nunca lo hizo, aunque sea solamente en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

Impagable era tener la sensación de despertar y abrazarla, sentirla suave, frágil, suya. Si, por que ahora era suya, no era de Kiba, ni de Neji, ni del Dobe, ni de su clan, siquiera era de ella misma, le pertenecía a el y con su total entrega ella se lo afirmó, _suya_. No la compartiría nunca con nadie. Solamente kami sabe cuanto tiempo había deseado que llegara ese día, una eternidad esperó ese instante. Aun seguía extasiado por la sensación vivida la noche anterior... toda la noche y por la mañana también, exacto, le demostró lo suya que era hasta hacia unas pocas horas atrás. Ahora ella necesitaba descansar y el sería el guardian de sus sueños. ¿A caso existia alguna droga que lo dejara más elevado que verla dormir? podría jurar que no.

Abrió el ventanal y miró el cielo despejado. Había llovido toda la noche, ahora el clima parecía apaciguarse. Lo que no se estaba disipando era el calor, cada día que pasaba era más caluroso. Sasuke pensó que a pesar de la estación primaveral que estaba transitando, parecía verano. La brisa fresca ingresó a la habitación y le rozó el torso como una bendición. En tanto, sintió un ardor cruzarle la espalda tal como una pequeña llama luchando por no extinguirse, no le dio importancia. Secuelas de la pelea con el Inuzuka, claro está. Se recostó sobre el barandal y miro fijamente a Hinata. Pensó entonces, como nunca lo hizo, que hubiera sido de su vida si su clan no hubiera sido masacrado y de esa forma el, hubiera crecido como cualquier otro shinobi de la aldea de la hoja. Se vio de pronto llegando a su casa luego de haber realizado una misión en la policía, donde seguramente pertenecería, saludar cariñosamente a su madre, intercambiar unas palabras con Fugaku acerca de su día, pedirle consejos a Itachi para ver como carajos proponerle matrimonio a Hinata, su novia y miembro del otro clan mas prestigioso de Konoha. Sonrió orgulloso, luego recordó un detalle y una mueca de amargura cruzó su rostro. ¿Hinata estaría viva en ese caso? si bien cambiaba el oscuro pasado de su vida, ella no escaparía de la imposición del sello, era su fatal destino. Sacudió la cabeza y por primera vez tuvo un pensamiento desinteresado y lejos de ser egoísta se dijo a si mismo − Tal vez las cosas ocurrieron así para que pudiera rescatarla y...−murmulló− pudiéramos rehacer nuestras vidas. Miró nuevamente al cielo − Así que en verdad la gente cambia cuando se lo propone, hermanito.

− Una noche salvaje − La voz algo lejana de Suigetsu lo arrancó de su meditación. Sasuke volteó y lo vio, unos metros abajo parado sobre el verde césped junto a Karin, quien lo miraba con un gesto entre sorpresa e indignación. Sasuke lo miró por sobre la espalda.

− ¿Que carajos quieres tan temprano?.

− Bueno. A decir verdad solo entrenábamos pero ahora quiero detalles.

El moreno enarcó una ceja − ¿Detalles?.

− Claro hombre, después de ver tu espalda no puedes negarme nada− En el acto, el Uchiha volteó extrañado y miró el reflejo de su espalda en el vidrio del ventanal. Esta estaba llena de finos arañazos a lo largo y a lo ancho.

− Mierda − rió soberbiamente.

− Eres mi puto héroe. Te cargaste a la princesa cocinera. Desde hoy, Sasuke, te tengo más respeto.

−Deberías idiota. Y ahora cierra la boca, la vas a despertar − sentenció Sasuke guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo levemente. Luego dio media vuelta y se adentró en la habitación.

El ninja de la niebla colocó sus brazos detrás de la nunca y le dedicó a la impactada Karin, una sonrisa maliciosa − ¿Como te quedó la cara Karin? − dijo con sorna.

"¿La vas a despertar?" La muchacha pelirroja no daba crédito a la escena que había visto. Hinata había vuelto, se había revolcado con Sasuke, quien jamás demostró haber tenido interés sexual por alguna mujer. Luego le presta atención por primera vez en la vida a una de las burlas del idiota de Suigetsu − _¡Y le sigue la corriente! no niega los hechos y ¿acaso guiño un ojo riéndose? ¡MIERDA! estas jodida Karin, lo estas perdiendo. Y eso no va a pasar, no. Por que se como actuar y con quien hablar._

− La niña ganó una batalla, no la guerra− acomodó sus gafas y se marcho con un aristocrático porte.

Suigetsu rodó los ojos − Si claro.

**•.•.•.•.•**

− Hasta que despertarte, pensé que dormirías por el resto de la primavera − Antes de abrir por completo los ojos, Hinata se inundó con su voz. Todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior no había sido un sueño, había sido real. Se sentía tan feliz, nadie la había hecho sentir tan segura de si misma como el lo hizo esa noche . Al poder aclarar la visión y verlo sentado en los pies del futón, con el cabello revuelto y sus ojos "achinados"creyó tener en frente a un pequeño niño, ese lado tierno que le estaba permitiendo ver le generó la idea de que muy pronto llegaría a amarlo− ¿Como despertaste?.

− Un poco dolorida − contestó sonrojada.

− Te traeré el desayuno.

Hinata fingió un suspiro y Sasuke la miró sin comprender − Por un momento temí que hayas vuelto a ser el Demonio Uchiha.

El fijó su mirada en ella − El único demonio en esta habitación has sido tu Hyuga − viró para enseñarle las marcas de su espalda mientras le sonreía.

Ella se vio tan avergonzada que solo atinó a tomar un almohadón y lanzarselo.

Pero como era de esperar Sasuke lo esquivó en un perfecto movimiento y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir volteó − Cuando regrese vamos a hablar.

− ¿De.. de que?.

− De nuestro futuro− se marchó dejando a Hinata totalmente sorprendida.

**•.•.•.•.•**

−Espero que tengas un buen motivo para citarme tan lejos de la guarida, Karin.

− El ataque a Konoha podría verse frustrado. ¿Eso le parece suficiente?.

Tobi se cruzó de brazos, estoico propuso − Quiero escucharlo todo.

* * *

**¿Como están?**

• Entre lo difícil que esta este mes y la continuación de mi otro fic (Samurai), abandoné un poco este, sumándole un pequeño bloqueo neuronal. Pero prometo no dejarlo tirado, ¡Jamás!. Además, vengo reeditando y mejorando los capítulos anteriores ... **¡Disculpen!**

Intentaré actualizar en esta semana ... casi que lo prometo.

**Gracias por leer y comentar a:**

nami: Es toda tuya!

hinatacris: Gracias, si fue muy ligera.. en mi otro fic me estoy pervirtiendo un poco más, pero no quita que este vuelva a tener su "momento". Espero que te haya gustado la continuación...

Cacal-chan: Bienvenida entonces ! en realidad a juzgar por tu forma de escribir me atrevo a decir que manejas muy bien el español. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y siempre que quieras opinar o "pedir" algo, sabes que podes.. gracias por comentar y saludos de Argentina para tu hermoso país Brasil, nuestro país hermano, claro! :3

Kattyto: Exacto... de estreno, pero ya habrás visto que volví a practicar en "Samurai" vamos poco a poco, camino a la perversión de oro jajaja.

MARE-1998: Que bien que te encante, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando, la cosa se va a poner caldeada con Konoha, pero por sobre todo en la misma "guarida" (un pequeño adelanto)

KaryLandero3: Si, yo también acostumbro a eso. Pero es como que me da "cosita", ya lo superaré y escribiré un digno Lemon ... es una promesa!

Violetamonster: Ya anduve googleando los libros. No tuve suerte, pero mañana o pasado voy a ir a mi amada libreria y veré si tengo suerte ! te mando otro koala-abrazo ajajaj

**Nos leemos en breve;**

**S**ayo_**S**_ayo**_ SH !_**


End file.
